Moon Sisters
by PR1
Summary: Usagi has a twin sister and apparantly it is one of the scouts, but which one? While the search for the other moon child is going on Rei's life has become quite complicated. Secret desires and loves unfold. R&R! COMPLETED Jan. 8, '05
1. Prologue

Hey all this is my first Sailor Moon fic, I started writing it in seventh grade so bear with me. Also this fic may seem like I'm bashing Usagi, but I'm not, I like her. Also this fic kinda doesn't follow the real Sailor Moon timeline thing, also this takes place in the R season. And Rei is my fav character so the story will be told from her point of view.  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Prologue  
  
Queen Serenity placed the star locket on the table between the two cribs and opened the cover and the lullaby began to play. She hugged her arms and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She turned and went to the door where a royal couple stood. She gave them her most serious look then said,  
  
"You will be taking one of my children and will raise it as your own. You must do this to help me keep them both safe from my sister." The queen gave her and alarmed look,  
  
"You mean the moon princess who is now the ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl."  
  
"Yes, if I only have one child she will see her as no threat, because she knows that only the combined power of two moon sisters could destroy her." The couple bowed and the king rose and said,  
  
"We will do just as you have commanded your grace." He bowed again.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and made her way back to the cribs and picked up the blonde of her two infants then placed it back down. She knew that the blonde was much weaker that her other. She picked up the other child and placed it in the arms of the queen. The couple bowed at the doorway then left. Serenity turned around and looked at the table with the locket. She buried her face in her hands and collapsed to the floor as the lullaby finished.  
  
Alright I know short, but hey it's a prologue, it's supposed to be short. Well R&R, and tell me any guesses on who you think Usagi's sister is.  
  
PR 


	2. The Gift

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry but I'm gonna be mean and not say who the sister is yet. Also I'm switching the the North American names I mean like Usagi is Serena and so on, cause that was originally how I wrote it. Also just to clear a few things up Lita will be Raye's best friend, cause I dunno if it is just me, but they seem a lot more alike than any other characters and I think they would be good friends. Also Andrew will be Raye's best guy friend because in the episode when she went on the date with Darien they seemed really friendly to each other. And in later chapter I will introducing two original character. And one last thing the outer scouts won't appear in this story, sorry, but they will be in one of the sequels to do with this and I'll use the Japanese names cause that's how I first heard them and yeah. Okay I think that's it so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot this in the first part after I uploaded it I was like oh **** I forgot to put the disclaimer they are going to come and kill me!!! But here it is and if anyone thought I did own Sailor Moon.well.WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Gift  
  
Serena had a twin sister, we all knew it, but who was it? I think it is Mina, she's really princess like, she's Sailor V, and she looks like Serena {but we don't know if Serena's twin is identical or not}. It couldn't be me, I mean, I have long black hair with purple highlights, violet eyes, and Serena and I hate each other. The first reason why I hate her is because she is so annoying and to make maters worse since we found out that Serena was the moon princess we found out that she and my, well sort of, boyfriend Darien were meant to be. So as you see it couldn't be me...could it?  
  
My name is Raye Hino, I live with my earth grandfather at the Cherry Hill Temple that I work at. I am really Sailor Mars and Princess Raye of Mars. I only have a few memories from my past, because when I was fourteen, the age I am now, my friends and I were captured by the evil Queen Beryl from the Negaverse. After Queen Serenity and all the other queens trapped all of us in the Silver Crystal we were sent to earth. We were born a thousand years later to certain people with no memory of our past, until now.  
  
*****  
  
We all have destroyed Queen Beryl for good, but of course Serena tries to take all the credit. We each were visited by the ghost of Queen Beryl. She told us that she was a moon princess herself and Queen Serenity's sister. She was so jealous that Serenity became queen of the moon and not her that she went to the evil Negaverse and became Evil Queen Beryl. Her goal was to destroy the Moon Kingdom and become Queen of the universe. After she was destroyed she realized that the power of the Negaforce had poisoned her mind and that she didn't want to destroy Serenity. She told us that Serenity had two daughters but gave the other one away. One of us was the moon princess, because she could've only been destroyed by the two princesses' combined power. we needed to find her if we wanted to keep the universe a peaceful place.  
  
Ann and Alan have returned to outer space and all of our memories have returned, unfortunately so has Darien's. I thought I was over Darien, but when he had no memory he was interested in me. I kept pushing him away, because he was Prince Darien who was meant to be with Princess Serena. When I finally realized that I loved him more than anything else he was gone from my grasp. I will always love him, as I have always loved him, and I know deep down inside of him will always love me.  
  
Today I am meeting with the other Sailor Scouts, but Serena isn't coming because she is spending time with Darien. I can't believe that she would shun her responsibility like that. Well she never does anything at the meetings but eat and read my comic books, but that's not the point, the point is that she is the leader and she is not coming. I started getting ready when I heard my grandpa call,  
  
"Raye, Raye!"  
  
"Grandpa! I'm getting ready for guests!" I tied my right shoe. I could her that Grandpa was losing his patience,  
  
"Raye Hino, we have a customer and he asks for you." I groaned,  
  
"Fine." I threw my kimono over my khaki shorts and red tank top and went outside. To my surprise it was Andrew, Darien's best friend. Andrew and I have always been close and he officially introduced me to Darien. I could always turn to him in hard times. I needed his care now since I lost Darien. I ran to him and rapped my arms around his waist. He seemed a little surprised,  
  
"Hey I'm glad to see you too," He paused and changed his attitude, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Ya, I guess." I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything. I tightened my grip around his waist and placed my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and I could tell he knew and understood. He shook himself free from my grasp,  
  
"Well the reason I came over is because Darien told me to give this to you." He held out a flat book shaped box. I stared at it, puzzled. Andrew placed it in my hands,  
  
"He told my you would know what he meant when you saw it." He turned and walked away. I still stared at the box, confused by what Darien meant. I slowly lifted the cover and saw it was a charm necklace with a small red gem in the center of a medium sized fancy heart shape. I remembered that I saw it in a window when I was out with Darien, before he learned of his past. I thought it was so beautiful but it was way to expensive. The first thing about what Darien meant popped into my head, 'That couldn't be what he meant,' I thought, but there was no other explanation. It must mean that Darien loves me again. I took it out of the box, placed it in my hand, and started dancing back to my room. I felt as light as a feather. Darien finally has feelings for me like I had for him. I lied on my bed looking at the necklace and daydreaming until I heard Lita's voice call,  
  
"Hey Raye, are you here?!" If they saw the necklace they would start asking questions then Serena would find out. I had to hide it. I placed the necklace back into the box and placed it under my bed. I threw off my kimono, straightened out my clothes, ran a brush through my hair, and went outside,  
  
"Hey, "I said, trying to sound as casual as I could. Lita placed a hand on her hip,  
  
"What took you so long? Didn't you hear me calling?"  
  
"Ya." There was a pause.  
  
"Well, why didn't you answer? "Oh no she had me. I needed to think of and answer, fast,  
  
"I was, uh, helping Grandpa clean up." Lita sensed something was wrong,  
  
"Oh, well lets start the meeting." Everyone agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"Well we have to think of some way to find Serena's sister, because there might be some challenge that only the two moon sisters can beat." Amy stated sitting in perfect posture on the ground. Lita sat next to her slumped over with her chin resting on her hand,  
  
"We know that, but how will we do it." She lifted her chin off her hand then sighed and dropped it back on. Suddenly Mina shouted,  
  
"I've got it!" I almost fell off my bed when she shouted, she continued, "Well remember when Rini gets upset the moon beam appears. Well, we all have to get upset then it might appear." We all smiled then I frowned,  
  
"Wait a minute, remember when Serena was revealed, the silver crystal revealed it she didn't get upset. And that is Serena's crystal, I don't think it would reveal the other sister. I think getting upset only works with children." Then everyone else frowned. Amy sighed,  
  
"Well, I just hope that when we need the other princess she will some how be revealed." We all sighed in agreement. Then I scowled,  
  
"I don't believe it, we made a decision and of course our leader is out having a grand old time with Darien." I folded my hands and brought them up to my face and fluttered my eyes sarcastically. Mina bit her lip and grinned,  
  
"Raye, are you jealous of Serena?"  
  
"No!" I blushed a scarlet color though. Mina grinned more and slapped both of her hands in front of her,  
  
"Yes you are, you still love him don't you?"  
  
"Well," I sighed, "yes. I will always love him even though we won't be together." I turned around and spun my little weather vane. Mina stopped grinning. She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder,  
  
"Raye, I'm sorry to remind you of him and bother you about it. I didn't mean to." Slowly a tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away before I turned around to face her,  
  
"Oh {sniff} it's fine, I'm fine." Amy stood up,  
  
"I'd better be going." Mina walked up next to her,  
  
"I should to, bye." Lita watched them leave then turned towards me and said,  
  
"Alright I know you weren't helping you Grandpa clean up when we arrived. So tell me what really happened." I felt I could trust her, I trusted her more that any other scout. I reached under my bed and said,  
  
"This might explain it." I lifted the cover and showed it to her. Her eyes got as big as goose eggs and her mouth hung open,  
  
"Who bought that for you? I remember you told me about it when you were out with..." she looked at me and I nodded," Darien bought that for you. When?" I closed the cover and placed the box next to me,  
  
"Today," I smiled, "your boyfriend Andrew brought it over." She crossed her arms over her chest,  
  
"He is not my boyfriend." I was laughing hysterically then she started laughing too.  
  
"I'll set you two up on a date if you want, he's always talking about you and blushes a little when he says your name." Her eyes got big and gooey,  
  
"Really," She bit her lower lip, "Wow!" She was staring at a wall in a trance. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she fell over sideways. We both laughed. Lita got up and said,  
  
"I got to go now, bye Raye."  
  
"Lita," I paused as she turned back around to face me, "remember don't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise," she smiled, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." I watched her leave and sighed. I knew my secret was safe, for now.  
  
Okay, no one kill me, also I'm into odd couples I should let you know. Also when this fic is done there will be many unanswered questions but it will all be explained in the sequels. So R&R!!!! 


	3. Rekindling Old Flames

Hey all I'm back, I know I wasn't gone long but whatever. So here is the next chapter of Moon Sisters and to remind you I am bashing NO characters, if I seem like I am I totally did not mean to! In this story I try to make Raye more emotional, because in the Anime she never really showed her feelings that much, I thought so at least. I made her a bit more vulnerable also, in other words, she cries a lot. Not as much as Serena, but more than she did in the show. The next chapter I will introduce my first original character, just to let you know. To remind you again, I wrote this when I was in 7th grade so be gentle. AND R&R!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!!!!  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rekindling Old Flames  
  
The next morning I put Darien's "gift" on, but slipped it under my shirt to hide it from prying eyes. I waved goodbye to grandpa while walking backwards. I was just about to turn around when...CRASH!! My books and papers flew everywhere. I rubbed my head in anger  
  
"Hey watch where you're..." I faded off as I got a good look at who I ran into" ...going." It was Darien. He crouched down next to me and helped me gather my books together,  
  
"Oh sorry about that," he blushed as he helped me up with his left hand and held my books in the crook of his right elbow, "I was coming to, uh, apologize about sending Andrew to give you the... you know what... yesterday instead of bringing it myself."  
  
"It's okay," I felt the chain against my neck and pulled on it with my left index finger and caught the charm in the palm of my left palm, "I really love it." I smiled at him. He smiled back, while blushing and still holding my hand,  
  
"Darien..." He grinned excitedly,  
  
"Yes Raye?" I let out a sigh,  
  
"You can let go of my hand now."  
  
"Oh sorry." He let go of my hand quickly and ran that hand through his ebony hair, I could tell he was embarrassed. He looked to his right and I looked to my right and left then our eyes locked again and I said,  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you."  
  
"Ya," he said," here's your books" he handed me my books.  
  
"Well bye," I smiled.  
  
"Ya, bye." he said while walking down the steps I watched until he was out of site. Then I sighed and skipped down the steps and then towards school.  
  
*****  
  
I ran into Lita and Mina on the way to school,  
  
"Hey!" I ran up to meet them.  
  
"Hi," they said in unison then Mina continued, "Hey Raye where did you get that necklace?" Oh no, when I showed Darien that I was wearing it I forgot to hide it back underneath my shirt. Lita and I looked at each other in panic. Then we both smiled and I shakily said,  
  
"Grandpa said it was, ah, an old heirloom, ya, an old heirloom." She smiled believing the whole thing,  
  
"Wow! It's really pretty." I hated lying to her. I saw the gates of my school and sighed relived that we were finally there,  
  
"Well this is my stop," I said, "See ya later."  
  
"Bye Raye," Mina waved, along with Lita, and Mina continued, "We'll se ya after school!" As soon as they were gone from view I slipped the necklace underneath my shirt to avoid any more questions.  
  
All day at school I kept seeing Darien's cute face blushing, just like when Andrew sees Lita. It was a dream come true.  
  
*****  
  
When I walked outside Darien was standing right by the gate grinning right at me. I walked up to him and he said,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi," I paused," what are you doing here?" He looked over towards his car and said,  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home." He looked back at me and showed those perfect teeth that turned my legs into gelatin. I was about to say yes when I saw Mina and Lita coming to see me. I was in a panic and mumbled,  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Raye, what's wrong." Darien put his soft hand on my cheek. I pushed it away and turned around,  
  
"Darien you should leave, now."  
  
"Why Raye," he paused, "Tell me what's wrong." I knew if I didn't get him to leave now Mina would see him. I looked to my left and saw Lita trying to stall Mina. I had to do something quick. I hated to do this. I whipped around and screamed,  
  
"Darien I told you to leave now!" I shoved him and he fell on the hard cement, "go!" He was in shock and I could see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes that once held love for me. He stood up and brushed himself off,  
  
"Fine Raye, I'll leave," He started to yell, "I'll never come back to see you at your school or temple ever again!" He stormed to his car and drove off enraged. Just then Lita and Mina came up to the gate and Mina said,  
  
"Hi Raye." I looked at her then at Darien's empty parking space then back at her and burst into tears. I dropped my books and collapsed to my knees. I buried my face in my hands. Lita went down next to me and set her books down. She put her hands on my shoulders and she could tell what happened,  
  
"Oh Raye, I'm so sorry." She hugged my and mouthed to Mina 'Go get Andrew.' She then ran off to the Arcade where Andrew worked. Lita watched until Mina was out of sight and she separated my hands from my face,  
  
"Raye what did he say?" I tried to hold back my tears so I could tell her,  
  
"He {sob} told me that {sob} he would never {sob} come to see me again." I broke down into tears again, then I tried to continue, "The reason {sob} why he said that was {sob} because {sob} when I saw you {sob} coming I told {sob} him to leave {sob} and when {sob} he didn't {sob} I pushed him {sob} and I {sob} hurt him." I buried my face in my hands again. Lita hugged me until Andrew came. He kneeled down next to me and Lita let him give me a hug. He helped me stand up and he whispered in my ear,  
  
"I'll take you home and then you can tell me about it there." I held back my tears for a moment to nod. He kept on arm around me all the way home.  
  
*****  
  
When we reached the steps of my house Andrew helped me sit down and sat down next to me with one arm still around me. I noticed the faded ketchup stain from where Serena accidentally squirted him with ketchup when she had a crush on him. His caring eyes looked into mine,  
  
"Raye what happened," he paused, "do you think you can talk about it?" He wiped the tears from my eyes, looked at me and smiled. I stopped crying all together and smiled back. I told him the whole story then told him,  
  
"I do love Darien, but I don't know how to tell Mina, Amy, and Serena about it." Andrew thought for a moment then said,  
  
"What about Lita." He blushed. I smiled,  
  
"I already told her, she's my best friend and you're my best guy friend so I trust you too."  
  
"Well the only advice I have for you is to tell Mina, she's trustworthy, but don't tell Amy or Serena. Amy would give you a big technical speech about how wrong it is and Serena, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "She would freak out." we both laughed and Andrew stood up, stood in front of me and cupped my hands in his,  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" I nodded and he continued, "Okay, well, I got to get back to work, bye." He left and I waved goodbye and I thought 'He and Lita are perfect for each other.' I bit my lower lip in excitement.  
  
"Hey Raye." I knew that voice. I turned around to a guy with messed up sort of long brown hair. His bangs covered his blue eyes, I scowled and said,  
  
"Chad! Were you here the whole time!" He had the hugest crush on me,  
  
"No," he paused, "but who was that guy you were talking to?" He is very protective of me.  
  
"It was Andrew. remember, he's my best friend," I was getting annoyed with his protective attitude, "Chad will you just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation." He looked at his feet and I could tell I hurt his feelings. I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders,  
  
"Chad, I'm sorry, it's just I'm having a bad day and I just want to be alone for a little while. Okay?" He looked back at me and smiled,  
  
"Sure Raye, just tell me if you want someone to talk to." I nodded and he walked back to his room.  
  
I sat back down on the porch and thought about what to tell Darien until the sun went down. I couldn't think straight, all I saw over and over was Darien's hurt face while he was sitting on the cement. I started to cry in my lap again. Suddenly I saw white sneakers and saw the bottom of gray sweatpants. I thought to myself 'Could it be? 'I slowly looked up, it was Darien. I jumped up and wiped the tears from my eyes and said,  
  
"Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple, how may I help you?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to have a karate lesson from the master," he put his hands together and bowed, "you." I was confused of why Darien thought that I, me, Raye was "The Master."  
  
"Well actually, I'm not that good, maybe you should ask Grandpa or Chad or..." He put his left hand on the column that my back was to and I looked into the ice blue pools that he had for eyes,  
  
"No, I want the lesson from you." I didn't think that Darien actually wanted a lesson, I think that he wanted to patch up our relationship. I was going to let him know.  
  
I leaned closer to him and he did the same, I shut my eyes and I think he did too, and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up by my waist and spun me around. When we separated we were both out of breath, he set me down, and I gripped his waist and he held me. I didn't want this moment to end, because I knew our relationship was fixed and I felt safe.  
  
I know sappy, but hey this fic is gonna be quite sappy at parts. Also some people have told me that I would be good at writing for a soap opera, so if anything that happens seems kinda soap operaish just ignore it, but don't worry it's nothing like "I just found out I am pregnant with my boss' chile, who I just found out is my long-lost twin brother I never knew about." (ew, gross I know, but some are like that!) SO no worries! Also R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
PR 


	4. Mutual Identities Revealed

Okay, I'm back! I'm almost done with my evil research paper, YAY!!! Well in this chapter a lot of stuff happens, first one of my original characters is introduced, and don't worry he isn't in it for some random reason, he serves a purpose, and he isn't based off anyone I know, he is purely from my imagination. Also to warn you I am a really huge Star Wars fan so my original character's outfit is a jedi outfit, but don't worry it's not gonna be a weird crossover fic, he's not a jedi. Also the second big thing that happens is Serena's sister is finally revealed!!!! But the fic is FAR from over. One last thing, in this chapter they travel back in time and so there are two Rayes he present self and her past self, I think I made it clear who was who, but it there is confusion just tell me and I'll clarify it better. Also finally I want all the Serena fans out there to not hate me, she's not going to be tormented, that much, I much prefer to torment the main character(s), I know that sound evil, but to let you know NONE of my stories ever have a sad ending. So I think that is it, so here is the nect chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mutual Identities Revealed  
  
The next morning I woke up and did my usual Saturday morning procedures. I was walking outside looking at the ground and thinking about last night. When I looked up I almost ran into a pair of blue eyes. I jumped back and when I got a good look at the person I put my hand on my hip,  
  
"Darien, what are you doing in that get up." He looked just like Darien, but his hair was a little longer and pulled back in a stubby ponytail. He wore a crème colored tunic with a brown robe over it. He looked at me confused,  
  
"I am afraid I don't know why you are calling me my brother Princess." I rolled my eyes,  
  
"Alright Darien I'll go along with it," I put my hands on my face and put a sarcastic shock look on my face, "Stranger if you are not my love, who art thou." He bowed,  
  
"I am Prince Damien Wiseman of the moon I have..." I didn't here the rest of what he said. As soon as he said Damien flashes of images were popping into my head. I saw my mother, the Queen of Mars, I saw me as a young girl on Mars with two boys who I couldn't quite place. He stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulder and said,  
  
"You remember, your mother, your home," He paused, "Prince Darien and I." I looked up at him in shock them started walking the other direction with one hand on my temple,  
  
"Yes, it's coming back. You and Darien used to come to the Mars Kingdom to visit me. We became playmates. The first time you came, I was seven. You always wore your hair like that, you were very proud of it, because it symbolized that you were in training to become the new Wiseman of the Moon Kingdom. I remember the last time you came to visit me, you were already in the ship, Darien kissed me then told me that you and him would never come to visit me anymore, because he was betrothed to the princess of the Moon. Then he handed me a rose and got into the ship. I saw him in the window with a sad expression on his face. He placed his hand on the window. I reached up so it looked like I was touching his hand. We both stayed like that until his ship was out of site." I turned around at the ground confused and rubbed both my temples. He came up to me and said,  
  
"Ahh yes. The last time we saw you was the night that the Negaverse attacked," he grinned, "Darien told me that he hoped he saw you there." I blushed and twisted a few strands of hair around my right index finger.  
  
"Do you want to see that night?" He asked while raising his eyebrows. I looked at him puzzled. He smiled,  
  
"I'll show you," he took out a strange looking device out from underneath his cape. It had a thin sheet of medal with a border of buttons, "Place your hand in the center," I did, "You might feel a slight shock."  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!," I screamed, "A SLIGHT shock, that felt like 1000 volts of electricity flowing into my veins." I rubbed my hand in anger. He continued pushing a few buttons on the device and in a monotone voice said,  
  
"Sorry, it scanned your DNA so you will see the images from where you were," He typed in a few more buttons, "Now I just have to get the right coordinates, hmmmm, yes. Hold my hand and hold on tight. I closed my eyes then felt a slight pressure on my face. When I opened my eyes Damien was nowhere to be seen. I looked at where I was, I remembered it quite well. It was my room on Mars. Then I heard the door open and saw the most beautiful woman in the world, my mother,  
  
"Honey, are you ready yet?" She said in her soft voice. I heard my voice call from the closet,  
  
"Yes, mother," I saw my past self walk out of the closet in a long spaghetti strap red dress, she spun around and smiled, "How do I look?" The queen walked up to my past self and said,  
  
"You look wonderful, but don't forget your pendant." She reached into the nearest drawer and took out a pendent in the shape of the crescent moon and connected at the tips. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the same pendant. I had it ever since I could remember. She began to fix it on my past self's gown, when I felt the same pressure on my face. Then I was on the moon in the grand ballroom of the Moon Palace. I saw my past self wandering around. Then she started walking towards the balcony when we passed Princess Serena and Queen Serenity. They were playing the star locket. We both paused at put a hand on out head and started mouthing these words,  
  
"On a moonbeam past the stars, here this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a shooting star." We both shook our heads and continued walking. As my past self walked out on the balcony a voice said,  
  
"How are things going?" I pointed to myself to see if it was the past Damien or the present Damien, he nodded. I sighed,  
  
"Well things are really confusing me. One; this pendant, where and why did I get it. Two why does the star locket's melody seem so familiar." He smiled,  
  
"If you think about it everything fits together. The pendant did you notice that Queen Serenity has one very similar. The song in the star locket was Serena and her sister's lullaby when there were infants. Basically what I'm trying to say is that you are Serena's sister Princess Raye." My face was in shock, never in a million years would I have guessed that I was Serena's sister. He started shooing me away,  
  
"Hurry find you're past self so you can remember what happens tonight and try to enforce it in the future." I dashed outside to the balcony and the only thing I saw was Serena and Darien saying goodbye to each other. I looked around wondering where my past self went. Then I heard a small whimper behind the corner column. I walked over and saw my past self crying softly looking at the couple. Then Darien walked towards my past self's direction and she walked up to him and said,  
  
"Darien wait, it's me Princess Raye." He smiled then said,  
  
"Hello, well I have to be going now." My past self stopped him again,  
  
"No, wait. I know you care about Serena and all but..." My past self leaned up and kissed him and they held each other. Then an explosion and she jumped back and said,  
  
"I must go." Darien grabbed her hand,  
  
"Raye wait," she turned around, "I love you."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I just realized I love you, not Serena, I've always loved you." My past self's face was shaking slowly,  
  
"Darien, no don't say that, I'm sorry I did that, I wasn't thinking straight. Just forget it." My past self tried to go again but he stopped her,  
  
"Forget about it!? How can I forget about it!? It was wonderful, magical, it opened my eyes," He came up to her and lifted her chin to look at him, "How can someone forget a moment like that from a wonderful person like you." My past self leaned up to kiss him again when another explosion was heard and she ran away as fast as possible. She held up our transformation pen and shouted,  
  
"MARS POWER!" Then a moment later my past self was in our Sailor fuka. She kept on running then jumped off the railing to join the rest of the past Sailor Scouts. I watched the battle , it raged on for hours. Then everyone was captured by Queen Beryl, including the past Sailor scouts, the moon princess, the princes of Earth, and the children of the Moon. Then I heard the sound of someone running in heels. I saw Queen Serenity with tears in her eyes,  
  
"No! She's taken them both," she slammed her fist on the railing, "Serena, Raye, No!!" The present Damien came out the door as I ran to Queen Serenity, but I ran through her. Damien sighed and came up to me,  
  
"These are just images of your past it's just like a hologram.  
  
Queen Serenity took out the moon crescent wand and put the silver crystal in it and said,  
  
"Don't worry my darlings I won't let it end this way." She held it up and shouted,  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!" She tried with all her might, but it wasn't enough then a hand was placed on top of hers it was the Queen of Mars, then the rest of the Queens joined too,  
  
"MERCURY POWER!!"  
  
"MARS POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!!"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!!" Then a bright light shone and the Queens were thrown back by the great force. When every one could see again the Moon Kingdom had been totally demolished and Queen Serenity lay on a column slowly dying with the silver crystal in her palm. Her friends, the other Queens, laid around her, dead. She cast the crystal into the sky as a small tear rolled down her cheek she said just above a whisper,  
  
"Be happy." then she died. I ran to her and shouted,  
  
"MOTHER! NO!" I tried to embrace her, but I went through her again. I hugged my arms and cried in my lap. When I lifted my head again I was back in the hallway of my house. Damien was leaning on the wall next to me, I stood up next to him and with his arms crossed looking at a spot on the floor and said,  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter, good, bad, what? I'm going to be evil about my updating and everything, I will not update until I get..hm...seven review! HA! Wait that isn't very evil, but hey I love you guys! I can't be evil to you, but still it's seven review! REVIEW!!!!  
  
PR 


	5. The Lesson

YAY!!! I got my seven reviews!! I heart you all, and I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda boring and nothing really happens, but hey the next chapter is a bit better, so review! Also some people kinda got cunfused by the ending, when I posted this on another site a couple years ago, but hey I dunno you guys might get it. So here is the next chapter and if I forgot to mention this.REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!! I only own Damien!  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Lesson  
  
"I still can't believe that I am Serena's sister," I let out a single laugh as I wiped the tears still in my eyes, "Oh Mother, why did you have to die?" I cried again. Damien put his arms around me as he patted my back,  
  
"There there Princess. You know she loved you. She gave her life for you. You can learn more about her as soon as you tell Serena and..." I stopped crying and jumped back,  
  
"Serena! Oh my gosh! How am I going to tell Serena this," I was pacing back and forth, "her boyfriend has been seeing me and now I'm just going to go up to her and say 'Serena guess what I'm your sister, by the way I'm going out with your boyfriend.' No..no, Serena and Darien are meant to be together and this must have happened and led to the future that we saw so no need to worry about it." Damien was leaning on my door and looked at me with one eyebrow risen and a goofy smile on his face,  
  
"Are you done having a nervous breakdown." We walked over to the doors of the karate room and I shoved him playfully in the arm. We just sat there feeling the warm rays of sunlight play upon our faces when I heard a familiar voice call,  
  
"Raye, where are you. I'm ready for my lesson from 'the Master.'" Oh no Darien was here, how was I going to explain Damien, his brother. Damien didn't seem to care,  
  
"Is that my brother, wow, I haven't seen him for ages. Darien! Dari..en," I opened the doors to the karate room and shoved him in, "what are you doing Princess?"  
  
"Hiding you, so be quiet," I closed the doors then I opened them again, "and don't call me Princess, call me Raye." I turned around as Darien walked up on the porch. I loved seeing him in his karate uniform, you could actually see how strong he was and it made her blush slightly,  
  
"Hey Firebird," he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek, "well, do you want to start our lesson." He motioned towards the door. I stopped him,  
  
"Ahh, well let's stay out here for a while and, umm, talk, yes, talk." He gave me a confused look,  
  
"Actually, I have already warmed up and I don't want to have to stretch out again so I'd rather start now." As he opened the doors I said,  
  
"Darien I can explain." He looked at me funny again and said,  
  
"Explain, what?" I looked around and Damien was gone. I wiped the sweat beads from my brow,  
  
"Why I'm not in my karate uniform yet."  
  
"Oh its okay." He smiled and I went into my room and when I closed the door and turned around,  
  
"{gasp}, Damien don't do that." I whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he paused, "can I see my brother." He looked up at me with those big innocent blue eyes. I couldn't let Darien see him like this, not yet. I looked at the floor and noticed a shine object, I squealed as I picked it up I said,  
  
"It's the Luna pen, Serena must have left it here one day," Damien gave me a confused look, "It has transformation power," I handed it to him, "just hold it up and yell disguise power then say what you want to be." He held it up and yelled,  
  
"Disguise power, disguise me as a newspaper columnist!" Then he came back in a nice top, vest, and pants. His hair was slicked back into a short ponytail, he had a mustache, go-t, and a pencil behind his ear. I looked at him with a enraged look on my face,  
  
"A newspaper columnist! How will that fit in!"  
  
"I'll say I'm doing an article on karate," he said as he walked out of the room. I calmed down as I changed into my karate uniform and went into the karate uniform. Darien was talking to Damien then looked up at me and said,  
  
"Hey Firebird, why didn't you tell me that someone was going to be watching our lesson." I gave Damien a smile and said,  
  
"I didn't know myself, he just appeared. from nowhere," I paused then looked at Darien, "Okay Darien what we have to do first for our lesson is have a fight. I know that you took karate before and I want to see what you can do." He nodded and we began. I threw a kick and he ducked then he threw a punch, I grabbed it and used it to flip him over my back, but he land on his feet and turned around. Our battle continued that way for almost an hour. We fought more punching, dodging, kicks, and flips. After we had been fighting for more than thirty minutes my hair was dripping with sweat and when I did a spin kick it hit my scorching face with it's cool moistness. Darien's hair was separated and he was breathing heavily. The end of the fight seemed to go in slow motion, Darien threw a punch and I grabbed and twisted my wrist causing him to fall over on his back. After I caught my breath I leaned over him and said,  
  
"I don't think that you need a lesson you could almost beat 'the Master.'" He smiled and said,  
  
"Well neither one of us won," I cocked and eyebrow at him, "if I'm going down your coming with me." He grabbed my hands and pulled me down on top of him. We both laughed as he embraced me. I gave him a few quick kisses then one long kiss. Then we realized that Damien was watching us and we turned towards him from our kiss. He had one arm resting on the back of the bench and had a huge grin on his face,  
  
"Thank you for that marvelous fight scene, "He helped me up and shook my hand and as soon as Darien got up he shook his hand as well. When Darien got a good look at Damien he said,  
  
"Have we met before, I have a feeling that we have." Damien was about to tell him the truth when he shook his head and said,  
  
"No, I don't think that we have. I hope to see you again Darien, Raye." He left and we watched his then Darien looked at me and said,  
  
"Do you want to go do something?"  
  
"I'd like to, but not like this," I said holding out a group of my sweaty hair.  
  
"Oh ya, duh, we look like we swam the Pacific Ocean, "we both laughed, "Do you have someplace where I can wash up, because I brought an extra pair of clothes." He shook his karate bag. I nodded and pointed to the shower room. He smiled and kissed my sweaty cheek and went into the shower room. I went into my room and Damien was sitting on my bed still in the disguise,  
  
"How do I get out of this disguise?" I pointed towards the detransform button and he nodded. I went into the bathroom and freshened up. When I went outside I saw Darien in his favorite green top over a black shirt and his jeans. I was wearing a quarter length sleeve red and orange striped shirt that showed my shoulders, I also had on leather Capri's with purple heels and matching choker. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He held out his arm and I embraced it. We were out for hours and didn't come back until dark. When I got back to my house I went to the door of my room and saw Damien sitting on my bed and looking at a wall. As I walked in he looked up at me and said,  
  
"Someone is here to see you." He motioned towards the wall. I looked and saw a glowing ghostly figure. Tears came to my eyes as I walked towards her. It was Queen Serenity. She came to me and said,  
  
"I'm so happy to see you darling. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. You remind me so much of your father. I'm sorry I had to give you away, but you and Serena would have been killed if my sister knew I had twins." I was sobbing and managed to say,  
  
"I understand." She smiled and said,  
  
"The reason you were given away was because I could tell that you were much stronger than Serena and she needed more care than you. Your have my strong spirit, you are more like me than Serena ever was or will be. That is why I am giving you this special mission. You must find the living Children of the Moon. These devices will help you," she motioned her hand towards my desk and I saw some sparkles and then a laptop with the symbol of the moon on it and another strange device appeared on the table, "Damien will teach you how to use them. Now I must go," my teary eyes looked up at her in pain, "don't cry my little one. Be strong I will always be with you when you play the locket." She placed a glowing hand on my cheek and I reached out to embrace her but she was gone. Damien stood up and said,  
  
"Now get a good nights sleep and tomorrow our mission begins." He gave me a hug and went into our extra bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and laid my head down on my soft pillow. As I drifted off to sleep I heard a faint whisper,  
  
"On a moonbeam past the stars hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me once upon a shooting star."  
  
So ya there it is, I guess the ending was kinda important, but whatever. So this time once again I am going to ask for seven reviews, since this chapter is kinda sucky. So review, and I promise the next chapter is better! REVIEW!!!  
  
PR 


	6. Serena, meet David

YAY!!! I got my seven reviews! I know that is a repeat from last time, but whatever! Well here is the next chapter as promised, I hope this one is better than the last one and this has Serena in it, finally! And Raye and Serena have some friendly moments (sunshine, butterflies, glitter). Those are my happy words, because a lot of my stories are very depressing, this one is more happy, because I will remind you I wrote it in seventh grade, but one of the much later chapters I just recently wrote, I think you will be able to tell, because they are somewhat more modern songs. I like putting songs in my stories, just because I absolutely LOVE music; it is one of my biggest passions. But I think that is enough rambling so here is the next chapter, also I hate this title chapter and if anyone has a better suggestion please tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: You should be happy that I don't own sailor moon, because if I did, the series would be much different. Hehehe.  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena, Meet David  
  
I awoke that morning to a fit of giggles that I knew quite well. I leaped out of bed and screamed,  
  
"SERENA!!! What are you doing in my room?!?" I saw Serena on the floor in a fit of giggles while reading one of my old comic books. It was sort of good to see her laughing and having a good time with the whole Rini turning into Wicked Lady and the Dark Crystal growing, but I was still angry. Through her giggles she managed to say,  
  
"That cute new helper let me in," 'cute new helper? Oh she must mean Damien, I suppose he used the Luna Pen again.' I thought as she calmed down from laughing again, "he said that you would be glad to see me." Then she burst out laughing, I grabbed the comic book out of her hands and she gave me that pout look of hers that she has right before she cries,  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me." She was about to cry when I kneeled next to her and put a finger to her lips and said,  
  
"Don't you dare cry Serena." I threw the comic book back to her." and she began laughing again. I said loud enough to be over Serena's giggles,  
  
"I'm going to change then your going home." Even though I said it loud I don't think she heard. I rolled my eyes then went into the bathroom and changed.  
  
When I came out Serena was still reading, but now she was crying. I thought 'She must be reading the Sailor V comic when Chris dies.' When I got a clear look at the cover I was right, comic number 73. I kneeled down next to her and gently took the comic book out of her hands and placed it on the pile in the corner of my room. I grabbed a tissue box and dabbed her eyes with a tissue,  
  
"Serena, Sailor V comics and characters are fiction, it never happened, they don't exist. Well Sailor V is Sailor Venus, but that's not the point." She nodded and I stood up, "Now your going home." She began begging at my feet,  
  
"Oh please Raye, can I stay just a little bit longer, because I really want to meet that cute new helper officially," She realized what she was saying then said, "Not to replace Darien or anything just to meet him." I nodded knowing I was going to regret it. She squealed with delight and she stood up and we went outside. I saw Damien leaning against one of the columns in a robe from out temple, like Chad's. His hair was about shoulder length and a wavy piece of hair covered one ice blue eye. He looked over at me and went into a big bow,  
  
"Lady Raye what is your bidding." I waved a hand at him and said,  
  
"Oh stop it." I went over to him and motioned toward Serena,  
  
"I'd like you to meet Serena." He went up to her and he kissed her hand; she got all starry eyed as he said,  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena, my name is David." He certainly has charm; he should attract more customers, female customers that is. He let go of her hand and bowed as he left. She still was all starry eyed, with a stupid smile on her face, and her hand was still in the air. I stared pushing her down the path to the stairs that led to the road. Then she started walking by her self still in the trance. Then she suddenly popped out of the trance and waved,  
  
"Bye Raye!" Then she skipped down the steps. I was happy that she got a little taste of happiness this morning, but I knew as soon as she got home her happiness would disappear. David, in other words Damien, came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders,  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that you were her sister?" I looked out beyond the archway,  
  
"I couldn't I wasn't ready." He gave my shoulders a soft squeeze,  
  
"Well whenever you are ready." Then I heard a beeping from my wrist. It was the scout communicator. I flipped up the cover and it was Mina,  
  
"Hey Raye, I just got a call from Serena saying that she wanted all of us to meet her at her house as soon as possible, so can you come?" I thought it was good for us to come over; it might cheer her up,  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great I'll see you there, bye."  
  
"Bye." I shut the cover then it beeped again, I groaned then opened the cover again and it was Darien calling from his Tuxedo Mask communicator that Amy made him,  
  
"Raye I have to tell you something." I saw the struggle for him to look me in the eye and the waver in his voice,  
  
"Yes Darien?"  
  
"Raye, I'm going to stay with Serena." I choked back tears and said,  
  
"B-b-b-ut Darien, I thought you cared about me."  
  
"I DO! I mean I do, but Serena and I are meant to be, it's destiny, we have to think of Rini and Crystal Tokyo, even more the Universe. I'm sorry Raye goodbye."  
  
"Darien wait!" I screamed, but it was too late he had switched off. I shut the cover my lower lip quivering, 'I wasn't going to cry, I won't let him get to me again, I won't, I can't.' Damien turned me around to face him and held me near,  
  
"Go ahead Raye it's alright." I let it all out. I sobbed into his chest crying for everything, every time he had hurt me and I had not cried. When he went out with me and didn't even care, when he realized his destiny and went out with Serena with out even talking to me. I cried especially for this time. I knew he cared about me more than Serena, but because of destiny, he was going to stay with her. Damien pushed me away from him sharply and said,  
  
"Hurry, get ready you have to be at Serena's house any minute." I stopped crying and said,  
  
"Your right." I ran inside and when I came out I was pulling my red sweater over my black top. I gave Damien a hug goodbye, he reminded me so much of Andrew, and ran down the steps to the street below.  
  
Alrighty there you go, REVIEW por favor! AHHHHH, Spanish, evil I say, evil!! If you can't tell I hated my foreign language classes, my teacher was a lunatic! Also chapter title suggestions por.I mean pretty please! Also it's seven reviews again! The next chapter is a little weird it's a lot more depressing than the rest of my story, so just be prepared and it doesn't seem very important in this story but it one of my many sequels it will play a much larger role. And my ending note is REVIEW!!!!!  
  
PR 


	7. Memories

Well, I didn't get my seven reviews, but oh well, here is the next chapter it doesn't really relate to the story that much but I wrote it for a school thing and it also relates to one of the sequels I plan on writing. So here it is and if I get 2 reviews I will add the next chapter. So REVEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.leave me alone!!!  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Memories  
  
I was sitting in the window seat of the bus that was taking me to Serena's house. I looked at the window I was leaning on and saw the rain making little rivers on the window; I traced one's path down the window with my index finger. It reminded me of a night that seemed so long ago. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I brushed it away. I didn't want to remember, that awful night. I couldn't stop the flood of images as I drifted back to the past.  
  
I was about ten years old and my family and I were driving back from vacationing at our summerhouse. My parents were sitting in the front seats talking and my younger sister, Michelle, and I were in the back and I was putting her hair in a familiar odango style. I learned the style from, I don't know where, but I just knew it. I was brushing one of her black pigtails when, BAM! The next thing I remember is my head slammed on the back of my mother's seat. I slowly turn my head to the right and I see that my sister's window was broken and her head was bleeding in many places and I notice that her frail body doesn't seem to be moving and I know she is dead. I feel tears well up in my eyes then the salty tears rolled down my cheeks as the mix with the blood coming from a gash on my cheek and head. My father was outside the car with a bandage around his head with a spot of blood on it. He was talking to a police officer and I could only make out a few words,  
  
"Horrible crash...all dead...my wife...Raye... Michelle." Then he broke down in tears. Then a paramedic pulled me out of the car from behind and gently laid me down on a stretcher. When I could see the front seats I saw my mother's head laying on the steering wheel and blood dripping from her hair. I reached out to them with a weak hand and said just above a whisper,  
  
"Mama, Michelle, no." I passed out.  
  
I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away. I never told anyone about Michelle or how my mother really died. I just told them that she died when I was very young, I couldn't bear to tell them. Only grandpa, my father and I knew. I saw the bus turn the corner on Serena's street so I pulled the cord to let them know I was getting off. I stepped out and watched the bus drive away as the rain pounded on the cement in front of me.  
  
Okay there it is, hope it didn't suck too bad and I know it's short.don't kill me!!! And as I said 2 reviews and you will get the next chapter..Damien Revealed!!! So REVIEW!!!!  
  
PR 


	8. Damien Revealed

Alrighty, back to the real story. Sorry about that chapter, but as I said it was a school assignment thing and it had to be a certain length so that's why it was so short. And to make up for this chapter I've made this chapter longer than my usual! And also I introduce my other original character, Craig, this chapter explains who he is, but if you still are confused e-mail me or if you have any questions my e-mail address is LTODawson@aol.com. Okay that's it, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See the previous chapters  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Damien Revealed  
  
When I got to Serena's house everyone was watching the news and I sat down next to my distressed sister.  
  
"An ominous looking unidentified object appeared suddenly in the heart of Tokyo last night. Stopping traffic for miles around and putting the city in a state of frenzy. While government experts are currently trying to determine the objects origin and purpose our city officials are encouraging citizens to exercise extreme caution and stay indoors until otherwise notified." The lady on the television said while showing the huge dark crystal that was still growing. Luna, who was sitting between Lita and Amy, said,  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this." Lita looked down at Luna then at Amy,  
  
"Gotta a plan yet Amy?" Amy looked at Lita,  
  
"Not yet. First I need to determine just how powerful that dark crystal actually is. And then the harder problem how to safely disarm the thing." I looked over at Serena who had her hands cupped over her mouth and her eyes tearing up. I could sense that she was remembering how Rini, or Wicked Lady, had attacked her. I felt so bad for her. Then Serena's earth mom came out with tea,  
  
"I hope this invasion business will get settled soon. Just you wait, they'll figure out it's some kind of hoax or something." She set down the tray as Serena opened her eyes Serena noticed the little pink teacup that Rini used,  
  
"Mom! Why did you..." Her mom picked up the little cup and said,  
  
"What...Oh, you mean this tea cup lets see.1..2..Oh dear, I wonder why I brought an extra one. Hmm...how strange, and yet I feel as though I just had to bring this cup out for tea." We all looked at the cup sadly imagining Rini sitting there happy as could be as Serena's mom exited the room, "How weird. Oh well I'll take it back"  
  
"Once Luna-P left any recollection of Rini was supposed to be erased from your mom's memories." Luna said as Lita sighed,  
  
"I wonder if a small part of her remains in her memories." Serena looked up choking back tears,  
  
"You know not until recently I never thought I would miss her. The house seems so empty without Rini tearing all over the place." She closed her eyes and cupped her hands around her mouth again and I placed my hand on her knee,  
  
"You'll see we'll get her back, we've got to." Serena placed her hand on top of mine and replied,  
  
"Hope so." I put and arm around her and placed my forehead against her's,  
  
"Come on Serena, you've got to stay positive for Rini's sake. You know that's the only way we'll ever get her back again." I opened my eyes to look at her she smiled and said,  
  
"You're right, Thanks Raye." That was the first moment, since I found out that we were sisters, that Serena and I acted like sisters should. Then the doorbell rang,  
  
"I'll get it!" a now happier Serena piped up and skipped towards the door. I sighed and thought that this was the time to tell them that I was Serena's sister. I was just about to tell them when Mina piped up and said,  
  
"Here Lita I borrowed these when I went to your apartment last week." She pulled out a stack of photos. Lita grabbed the photo's and screamed,  
  
"What! You took all my photo's without telling me!" Mina started ringing her hands in her lap while saying,  
  
"No, I didn't take all your photos. Just particular ones." Lita started flipping through the pictures and said,  
  
"Hey these are pictures of Ken." Lita stopped flipping as she finally got it. She looked at Mina, who was blushing while looking at her lap and said,  
  
"Mina? You have a crush on Ken?" Mina looked up with her cheeks flushed a red color,  
  
"No, of course not," she put a hand behind her head and laughed a big fake laugh, "What would make you think that. I toke the pictures to make a collage of you, you notice how you are in all the pictures too?" Lita looked through them again and said,  
  
"Then why did you take these pictures of JUST Ken?" Lita cocked her head to the side and smiled. Mina's happy expression turned back to a blushing one as she started ringing her hands in her lap again trying to say and answer,  
  
"Well..I.uh.was..,"then she threw her hands up in the air and screamed, "ALRIGHT I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM EVER SINCE YOU INTRODUCED ME TO HIM AND WE ALL HAD LUNCH AND CAUGHT A MOVIE." She hung her head as sweat drops formed on all our head except Mina's. Then Lita snapped out of it and said,  
  
"So the collage you made was of him," Mina nodded, "Well why didn't you just say so. It would be cool having two of my best friends going out." Lita laughed as a smiling Mina perked up and looked at her and said,  
  
"Really you think so." Lita nodded still laughing, "WHEEE!!" Mina jumped up cheering as sweat drops formed on our heads again. Then when Mina calmed down and we snapped out of it I took a breath and got ready to tell them,  
  
"Guys I have something to tell you," they all looked at me and nodded," Well I am."  
  
"Hey everybody look who's here!" Serena cut me off in mid sentence. Her arms were wrapped around Darien's waist and he had one arm around her,  
  
"Hi Darien," everyone but me said and Lita continued,  
  
"What took you two so long it takes about two seconds to answer the door." Serena groaned and said,  
  
"Ohhh, I had to convince my dad that Darien was just a friend and had to get past that maggot that calls himself my brother." Everyone laughed in response except Darien and me who had sullen looks on our faces and eyes locked. I hated having those blue eyes piercing into me but I couldn't take my gaze off them. Them when everyone calmed down Serena looked at me and said,  
  
"Oh sorry Raye what were you saying?" Everyone's eyes were on me again,  
  
"Serena," she nodded, "can I use your bathroom?" Serena cocked her head back then softly laughed,  
  
"Sure." I stood up and ran towards the kitchen bathroom past Serena's mom, with tears streaming down my cheeks and trailing behind me. When I got to the bathroom I put both my hands on the sink and hung my head and let the tears roll down my cheeks silently. I heard Serena's mom say,  
  
"I don't know what you girls did but one of you go in there and apologize." I heard a sound of shock coming from the girls. I sensed that Serena was about to go when Lita said,  
  
"No Serena, I'll go." I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Lita. Why couldn't they just leave me alone. How could they be so thoughtless. I felt Lita's hand touch my shoulder and I felt rage build up inside me. Rage against everyone. Against Darien for hurting me again and all the other scouts for not letting me be and especially at myself for letting me think that Darien would actually leave Serena,  
  
"Raye, tell me what's wrong?" I didn't want to tell anyone,  
  
"Lita I think it would be best if you left me alone." I said as calmly as I could,  
  
"No Raye, just tell me what's wrong?" I felt the rage bubble over then,  
  
"Lita I told you, Leave ME ALONE!!!" I spun around with tears streaming our of my red rimmed eyes and my face twisted in an expression of pure anger. I shoved her with all of my might as she flew out of the bathroom and across the kitchen as she hit the stove with a crash as I ran out the door and headed towards home and didn't look back.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Everyone rushed to the shocked Lita,  
  
"Lita what happened?" Serena asked.  
  
"I, I, I don't know," she stammered, "She was so upset. I never saw her that angry before." Mina kneeled down next to her and helped her up,  
  
"I wonder what was wrong?" Then a voice said,  
  
"I know why?" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and there was Damien in his real form, "The door was open so I let myself in." Everyone stood in a battle stance and Darien stepped in front of Serena and said,  
  
"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Damien walked up to him and said,  
  
"Darien you don't remember the newspaper columnist?" Darien's eyes widened as he dropped his raised fists then Damien turned towards Serena and said, "and Serena you don't remember David?" Serena blushed and stood next to Darien. Damien continued,  
  
"Well, the reason why Raye was upset is because she has had to hide me from Darien, Serena or anyone else who came along, oh, and Serena I think this belongs to you," he dropped the Luna Pen in her hands as Luna gave her a sharp look, "Well as I was saying, Raye didn't know how to explain to everyone that I am Darien's twin brother, Damien." Darien stepped forward and looked at Damien as if he never saw ebony hair and blue eyes before. Darien smiled and said,  
  
"Yes now I remember we used to visit Raye when she was about seven and the three of us were the best of friends. You were in training to become the Wiseman of the Moon Kingdom, like our father was then." Darien and Damien's eyes began to tear up then they hugged each other, the other girls also had tears in their eyes because they had never seen Darien cry before,  
  
"Damien, I've missed you so much." Darien said muffled by his sobs,  
  
"So have I Darien, so have I." Damien replied. There was a silence as they watched the two reunited brothers cry tears of joy.  
  
Back at the Temple.  
  
I ran to my house, soaking wet from the rain mixed with my tears. Lizzie and her twin brother Craig were standing on my porch probably waiting for me to get home. Lizzie noticed me first and she ran to me as Craig followed. She hugged me and Craig covered everyone with the umbrella as he led us up on to the porch and we all went into my room. Craig closed the umbrella as Lizzie helped me sit down on my bed and she sat on the floor on her knees and placed her hands on my knees. Craig came and sat on my right and placed a blanket around my shoulders and kept one arm around me. I looked over at Craig and noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses and I saw clearly how much he looked like Andrew and I thought 'Serena wouldn't think you were a nerd if she saw you like this.' Craig had wasted most of his adolescent years drooling over Serena when all she did was treat him like dirt. Then I looked down at Lizzie. People never believe that Lizzie and Craig are twins because of Craig with his blonde hair and Lizzie with her bright red hair. Then I looked back at Craig and sobbed into his shoulder and they both consoled me. Then I heard my door open and I slowly turned to see who it was, 'Oh please don't let it be Darien or Serena or Lita, oh please,' I silently prayed to myself. Thank goodness, it was Damien he sat down on the other side of me and I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Craig and Lizzie exchanged confused looks, but remained silent. Damien gently patted my back and whispered,  
  
"It's alright, it's alright, I told them the secret." I jumped up and shouted,  
  
"How dare you tell them MY secret, I was supposed to tell them!" He put a finger to my lips and said,  
  
"No I told them MY secret." I smiled. I looked back at Craig and Lizzie who were just sitting there smiling even though I knew they had no idea what was going on. They both stood up and Lizzie said,  
  
"Well I guess your feeling okay and." Craig finished her sentence,  
  
"And we'll just wait outside for your Grandpa or Chad." Craig went out my door first then Lizzie and as she was walking out she bumped into Damien. She blushed and said,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked up at him all starry eyed and he looked back at her the same way. Craig frowned at her and grabbed her hand and said,  
  
"C'mon Lizzie." Lizzie shouted at her brother as dragged her out of the door,  
  
"CRAIG!" Damien was just standing there looking at the shoulder that Lizzie bumped into,  
  
"Damien what is it?" He brushed his hand over his shoulder,  
  
"I feel like I know her some how, from a long time ago." he faded off then burst out laughing," Ha, what am I talking about that, sorry Raye I'm just talking crazy."  
  
"No Damien, maybe your not," He looked at me confused, "She could be one of the Children of the Moon." His expression changed to excitement and I mirrored it, we both rushed over to my desk. First I open the cover on the laptop and there was a desktop and the background picture was of all the queen and their daughters when I was no older than probably three. My mother from Mars held one hand and my real mother held the other. I brushed my fingers over her face and bowed my head then brought it back up and thought to myself, 'No Raye don't cry, be strong like her, she wouldn't want you to cry.' Damien came up behind me and said,  
  
"Your mother is so nice."  
  
"I know she had enough faith in me to place this task on my and gave me the proper devices to help me along." Damien looked down at me and said,  
  
"No that's not what I meant," I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, "She put solitaire on the computer." We both laughed and I though 'Geez, Damien is turning into quite a fun guy, he must be learning it from Chad.' When we both stopped laughing I stretched and clenched my fingers a couple of times then moved the mouse so the arrow was over the encyclopedia and clicked twice.  
  
YAY! This chapter is done. And I'm gonna ask for seven reviews again, I mean I just want to know that people are reading this, you can just type hi if you want. Okay and Craig does have a point in this story, he is not just a random character I added for no reason. I hate it when people do that! Okay well before I get carried away I want to remind you to REVIEW!! And stay tuned for the next chapter. Moon Children Found! 


	9. Moon Children Found

Here is the next chapter and I decided to forget the seven reviews cause well I just felt like updating. So yes, this chapter, in my opinion, isn't boring because more stuff happens then just Raye and Damien finding the other children of the moon and I think that everyone can guess who they are. It really isn't a big surprise, it's pretty obvious.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters.  
  
Moon Sisters  
Chapter 8  
Moon Children Found  
  
I entered the encyclopedia and looked under Children of the Moon,  
  
"Yes, I got it!" I read it aloud, "The children of the moon were sent to Earth by Queen Serenity. Only the children of three families are still alive, not including the prince and princesses of each planet." I leaned back in my chair; six words kept ringing in my head 'Only the children of three families.' Damien shut the cover to the computer,  
  
"Well now you know it won't be that hard to find them." I nodded. He picked up the other device and showed it to me. It had a burgundy colored piece of glass surrounding by a metal frame with buttons. He explained to me that it was a cell scanner. For the people of the planet the cells showed up the planet color, and for the royal family of each planet they had a gold dot in the center of the cell of the planet color. He scanned my hand and it had an outline of my hand and it had this pattern: white with gold dot, red with gold dot and clear. He told me that clear was Earth and since we were reborn on Earth we had Earth cells too. I had Mars royalty cells, because when I was given to my foster parents, the Queen and King of Mars, I was given some of the Queen of Mars' blood so I would be able to protect myself by using the power of Mars. He said that a Child of the Moon would have a pattern of clear then white. I was about to go outside and scan Lizzie and Craig's hands when I heard a very familiar conversation,  
  
"Hhheeeyyy Serena!" Craig said shakily,  
  
"Ewwww Craig get away from me you dork." Serena wailed,  
  
"Ahhhhhh!! My glasses," Craig screamed. Then Serena, Darien and Lita walked through my door. I was in shock I wanted to hide but it felt as if my feet were cemented to the ground. I was ready for a screaming fight between Lita, Serena and me. But Lita and Serena ran to me with tears in there eyes and hugged me. Then Lita said,  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us? We would have understood. But we forgive you and hope you can forgive us for not understanding that you just needed to be left alone for a while." I smiled and hugged them back,  
  
"Thank you." I felt better, because if my sister and best friend forgave me I knew I was fully forgiven. They let go of me and then Serena noticed the cell scanner in my hands and said,  
  
"What's that?" Oh no. Should I tell her? I didn't know. I looked at Damien for help and he nodded. I sighed with relief. I looked at Serena's questioning eyes,  
  
"It's a cell scanner," Serena jerked her head back in confusion,  
  
"It's what?" Lita asked. I took a deep breath knowing it was going to take a while to describe it. I told them everything that Damien told me about it. Lita smiled and said,  
  
"Oh, now I get it."  
  
"Me too." Serena said nodding, making her odango buns bounce. I crept my way outside my room to see Craig scolding Lizzie about something. I cleared my throat and they stopped. Lizzie smiled and said,  
  
"It's so nice to see you smiling again Raye." I walked over towards them and said,  
  
"Lizzie, Craig, I'm, um . . . doing a . . . ahhh . . . project, yes, a project about . . . umm . . . fingerprints comparison between people." Craig cocked an eyebrow in interest, I continued,  
  
"And I was wondering if you two could be my first test people." They smiled and Lizzie said,  
  
"Sure, we'd love to." Lizzie got her hand scanned first then Craig. He took his hand off the burgundy glass and said,  
  
"We'd better be going home now. Tell us how it turned out." They raced down the steps all the way to the street. I waited until they were out of site to start madly pressing buttons to see how the scans turned out. My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped open but into a smile,  
  
"Serena, Lita, Darien, Damien get out here!" They all came running out and I showed the screen to them. It had and outline of Lizzie and Craig's hands. They both had a cell pattern of white, clear, white, clear.  
  
We all went into my room and I plugged a cord from the cell scanner into my computer. I opened the encyclopedia and clicked search for match. A page opened with a picture of Craig and Lizzie. Lizzie's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had on a spaghetti strap white ball gown that went to about the middle of her shin. Craig had on a black tuxedo with a white flower in his lapel. Serena blushed and said,  
  
"Wow! Craig looks good," she paused realizing that she said it aloud, then looked at Darien," but not as good as Darien." She clung onto his arm and he groaned. I shook my head and began to read a little about them,  
  
"Lady Elizabeth and Lord Craig were born in 978 and were sent to Earth by Queen Serenity in 992. They were two of the five moon children, besides the prince and princess of each planet, who survived." Damien stroked his chin,  
  
"So we have to find three other moon children." I looked at the screen again and smiled,  
  
"Yep, but it might not take long," I clicked on Marimas family and a picture of Lizzie and Craig in the same outfits came up, Lizzie's had her left hand on an older man's shoulder and Craig had his right hand on his other shoulder, 'it must be their father.' I looked at the other child's face that stood behind his father,  
  
"Andrew is one of the moon children also!"  
  
"WHERE!" I heard Lita shriek. She shoved everyone over including me off of my chair. She sat down in my chair and went into her fantasyland, "Oh Andrew." Lita suddenly remembered that Darien and Andrew were best friends. She whipped her head around and Darien was grinning at her. She glared at him,  
  
"Darien, you better not tell Andrew or I'll . . ." Darien knew when to back off; he knew how hard Lita could punch,  
  
"Okay, Okay! Calm down, don't worry I won't tell." Lita smiled and turned back towards the screen. She sighed as she stroked Andrew's picture with her slender fingers. Everyone rolled their eyes at Lita, she was probably thinking, 'I never realized how much Andrew looks like Freddy.' Lita stayed in a trance for hours while Damien and Darien caught up and Serena and I sat on the edge of my bed quietly giggling about Lita. Serena looked over towards my bedside table in the middle of a laugh and noticed my journal. I got it as a present before we went to our summerhouse when I was ten. She took the journal off the table and placed it on her lap. She smoothed the cover and looked over at me,  
  
"May I read it?" she questioned, I nodded. She opened the first page and began to read. I knew exactly what I wrote. For the first couple of pages I had written about the swimming, fishing, and games, then after the entry that talked about how sad I was about leaving the mood changed drastically. When Serena got to that page her happy expression changed to sadness. She looked over towards me,  
  
"You had a sister?" I nodded, pressing my lips together to hold in my tears," Oh Raye I'm so sorry." She gave me a small hug. She smiled again then continued reading and she finally got to the page when we first met. She read the page and straightened up not taking her eyes away from the page,  
  
"So, the reason you thought I was the evil spirit was because everything about me reminded you of your sister." She looked over at me and I looked at the ground and nodded letting a few tears slip," That's why you've always hated me and teased me about my hair," she began to cry a bit also as she hugged me," now I understand. Go ahead Raye let it all out." I hugged her back and let the tears run down my face. That was the second time that day that I felt truly close to my sister. When I stopped crying Serena looked at me and said,  
  
"Now, don't you feel better?" I nodded. We looked over at Lita who was still in a trance. We laughed and I said,  
  
"Lita, would you like me to send that to you," Lita said in a dreamy voice,  
  
"Sure," she shifted her head to her other hand," Andrew Maramis." As soon as I sent Lita the picture she popped out of her trance and looked at me and said,  
  
"Hey, you know what," she paused," I'm willing to bet anyone that Greg and Ken are the other two moon children, because we're so close to them." I smiled,  
  
"Ya Lita, we should check that out." Lita let me sit down in my chair and looked over my shoulder as I mover the mouse over the blue text that said Andrew Marimas. A larger picture of Andrew popped up, Lita got that dreamy look in her eyes again and I whipped my head around at her and said,  
  
"Lita if you push me off my chair again I swear I will turn you into a pile of ash." She popped out of the trance and nodded. Lita knew that I was just joking, but she knew that I was in the middle of something and was not ready to take another five-hour break. I sat back down and skimmed over the page and saw a section that talked about his friends,  
  
"Lord Andrew had many friends in the moon court including one of the Princes of Earth, the highly respected Prince Darien," We all turned our heads to look at Darien and he stood in a 'Aren't I the most dashing prince you've ever seen,' and gave us one of his 'Aren't I great' smiles we rolled our eyes as I continued, "two other good friends of Lord Andrew were of the lucky few of who were sent to Earth who survived." A grin spread across my face as I skimmed down more and saw in blue print, Picture of The Children of Moon from Some of the Highest Respected Families. I clicked on it and a picture appeared with Andrew, Craig and Lizzie in the same outfits they were wearing in the other pictures and I read the caption below,  
  
"The three highest respected families of the moon court were the Maramis family, the Kennedy family, and the Monsox family. The children in this picture also are the Children of the Moon who are still alive on earth today." I looked up at the picture and looked at the faces I jumped up out of my chair, ran to Damien, jumped up in his arms and squealed,  
  
"WE FOUND THEM!! IT IS GREG AND KEN!!! WE DID IT I CAN' T BELIEVE IT!!" Damien put me back on the ground and said,  
  
"No Raye YOU did it, I only taught you how to use the things to help you but you used your intellect on choosing the right people," He looked over at Lita and she had a sneer on her face that made Damien lose all the color in his face, "well also Lita helped you find Greg and Ken as well, heh." Lita gave him an angelic smile as he laughed shakily. Lita came over towards me and said,  
  
"Now Raye, you get the job on figuring out how we are going to tell them about their true identities without them freaking out and running away screaming," I scrunched up my nose in disgust, I really did not want to be the one to have to lay that plan out, Lita smiled and hugged me, "well I guess we ought to get going, bye Raye." Serena hugged me too as she followed Lita out of my room. Darien walked towards me and we gazed into each other's eyes. Damien stood beside us and looked back and forth at us and them scampered out of the room and could here him say,  
  
"Hey ladies, how's it going?" I could here Serena telling Damien about her whole day, with every detail very descriptive. Darien cupped my face with his hands as he said,  
  
"Raye I just want you to know that no matter what our futures hold, I will always love you more." A few tears trickled down my cheek as I placed my hands over his and nodded. He softly brushed his lips against mine and left. I brushed two fingers along my lips and smiled.  
  
WOW!! Who would've guessed? Andrew, Lizzie, Craig, Ken, and Greg are the children of the Moon ;p! For me to post the next chapter I want . . . five reviews. The next chapter is good, I promise, it's called, The Final Battle Against Wiseman (Hm . . . I wonder what that chapter is about). So as I always say REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR  
  
P.S.-Also I'm starting a mailing list for when I update so if you want to be added send me an e-mail with Mailing List in the subject line and then say for which story you want to be on the mailing list for. 


	10. The Final Battle Against Wiseman

WOW!! So many reviews after one day! Thanks a bunch you guys and I have decided to thank all my reviewers after each chapter for the remaining of this story! Also I want to state this now if not many people caught my note at the end about the Mailing List I'm setting up, if you're interested look at the bottom of my last chapter and it explains everything! Um . . . I think that's all I wanted to say. So here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters.  
  
Moon Sisters  
Chapter 9  
The Final Battle Against Wiseman  
  
The next morning I got a call from Serena on he communicator and she said that today was the day we would have to go face Diamond, Wiseman, and worst of all Rini, who now called herself Wicked Lady. After we said good- bye I picked up my photo album, I opened it and it opened to a page with pictures of Serena, Rini, and I all dressed up in fancy kimonos with fans laughing. I let out a single laugh then a few tears trailed down my cheeks. I thought 'Poor kid, she's so young and having to face all of this.' Then I heard something hit the photo album and I looked down at the album again and gasped,  
"What? How could it be?" I picked up a round sparkly crystal, "The Emperium Silver Crystal, or I guess it's...my crystal." I was very confused by how there could be two silver crystals; I shook my head and decided to ask Damien later. I closed the photo album and put it away in a drawer and I looked at the box that held my pendent was. I felt that I had to take my pendent out for some reason. I took the small box out and opened the box and a bright light shone and I dropped my crystal so I could shield my eyes with my hands. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my crystal had fixed itself in the middle of the opening in my pendent. I took the pendent in my hands and then locked the doors that led to my room. Then I transformed into my scout outfit, I took off the jewel on my bow and positioned my pendent behind the jewel and fixed it back onto my bow. Then I detransformed and unlocked the doors. I opened the door that led to outside and saw the dark crystal growing larger. I put my hand on the side of the door and leaned my head against it. I shut my eyes then opened them in determination. I walked over to Damien's door and he came outside. He looked at my serious expression and nodded. He followed me as I saw Grandpa and Chad raking leaves. Grandpa looked over at me and I leaned down and hugged him tight. Then went over to Chad and hugged him tightly as I whispered in his ear,  
"Chad, don't waste your time on me trust me you'll find someone better, someone who loves you unconditionally." When I let go he looked at me in confusion. I held in my tears and forced a grin and walked down the steps with Damien close at my heels. As we reached the bottom step my feet fumbled and I landed on the cement and moaned in pain,  
"Raye are you okay," Damien leaned down to help me up.  
"It's okay it's just a scratch." He put his arms around my waist to support me as I held onto his upper arm. When I was standing up I realized how close he was holding me and I looked into his eyes and noticed a slight glimmer that I hadn't noticed before. One of his hands made it way up to the middle of my back and he leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips against mine when I pushed him away and said,  
"No, no, I'm sorry Damien, I just can't." He came up behind me and turned me around to face him,  
"Is it because you still love my brother?" I nodded, "How can you still love him after everything he has done to you. I love you Raye, I would never hurt you." I looked down and shook my head,  
"He's hurt me so much and I hate him for it," I looked up at him with tears welled up in my eyes, "but...I can't help loving him at the same time." Damien nodded,  
"I understand." His eyes held so much pain. I wanted to give him the same thing I told Chad, but all I could say was,  
"Damien, I'm sorry." I turned around and ran towards the Dark Crystal.  
  
******  
  
We all met downtown and Amy said,  
"The Dark Crystal is growing more powerful by the minute."  
"We've gotta do something." I said then Lita said,  
"Before it gets too powerful." Luna then said,  
"I wonder about Tuxedo Mask we haven't heard from him since he got inside the dark crystal?" Artemis said,  
"I say we stop waiting around and go inside ourselves." Serena then said,  
"Okay gang let's go, Moon Crystal Pow..."  
"Wait," Amy interrupted, "Hang on I've got something to say, I just wish we could have another gab session over cheesecake or something...Raye...Lita ...Serena...Mina ... you're great friends and great scouts and I just wanna say how much you guys mean to me." Serena smiled and said,  
"Aw Amy." Then I said,  
"Lighten up Amy we're all gonna have our chance to pork out on cheesecake again." Lita then piped up,  
"A victory blowout we'll eat so much our stomachs will pop!" Serena then said with more confidence,  
"I'm with ya." Mina rolled her eyes and said,  
"Whadya have a black hole for a stomach?" Serena then said offended,  
"Ya and you don't crater mouth?" We all laughed then Lita said,  
"Ya alright to saving the Earth and eating cheesecake." She put her hand into the center out circle then Mina said,  
"The Earth of the present and the future too." She placed her hand on top of Lita's Amy placed her hand on their's,  
"We'll bust open that Black Crystal and send those nega-dweebs back to Nemesis where they belong."  
"Right Amy, "I said as I placed my hand on the top of our hands, "We'll kick some major nega-butt!" Serena was the final one to join her hand in,  
"And get Rini back to her real self again." Then we all said,  
"Right!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
We all transformed then Serena said,  
"Let's go!"  
"Right!" we all said, while running towards the Dark Crystal. Serena was hit by some dark energy coming from the crystal.  
"Sailor Moon!" We all shouted. Mina crouched down next to her,  
"Hang on!" I helped Mina sit her up,  
"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" We stood her up as Serena said,  
"I'll get you back, Rini. Guys it's time to go." We all looked at each other and said,  
"Let's do it!" The dark energy was crashing all around us Sailor Moon screamed as Amy said,  
"Sailor Moon, be strong."  
"We have to find Rini wherever she is in there." Mina said as Lita added,  
"Ya, but she's still Wicked Lady." I said,  
"The only one who can save Rini is Sailor Moon! So let's help her bust some nega-butt." We all put our hand together above out heads,  
"Mercury Star Power," Amy said as a light blue aura glowed around her.  
"Mars Star Power," I said as a red aura glowed around me.  
"Jupiter Star Power," Lita said as a green aura glowed around her.  
"Venus Star Power," Mina said as a yellow aura glowed around her. Serena held her hands above her head as she shouted,  
"Moon Crystal Power," while a pink aura glowed around her. We all transported inside. Luna said,  
"Oh, I hope they'll be okay." Artemis reassured her,  
"Don't worry with the promise of cheese cake they'll win this fight."  
We now were in a strange looking place,  
"Are we in the Dark Crystal now?" Mina questioned. Amy responded,  
"It's looks kinda like a maze to me." Serena looked forward and said,  
"Let's go...this way." She walked forward as Amy said,  
"Be careful Sailor Moon it could be dangerous." Suddenly a trap door opened underneath her feet and she screamed as we shouted,  
"Sailor Moon!" we saw her spiral down a tunnel. As we ran to the hole it vanished,  
"Sailor Moon!" I cried. Mina said,  
"I wonder where she went?" Amy twirled her earring and her visor came up,  
"I'll pin point her location."  
  
*****  
  
When we saw Serena again. We saw a rose strike the ground in front of Serena,  
"Tuxedo Mask you're here!" Serena shouted.  
"Don't forget about us, "we all shouted then made our own individual introductions. We all saw Diamond dead and realized that Wiseman must have killed him. Wiseman then laughed and said that now Wicked Lady's power was strong enough to open the dark gates and release the Doom Phantom. Then he disappeared. Darien then said,  
"I think I may know where the Dark Gate is located, come on let's hurry." We then were on the roof. And Darien said,  
"Here is the center of the Dark Gate." Then Rini floated above us and said,  
"Look whose here the Sailor Stooges." Serena gasped and said,  
"There's Rini." Rini grinned,  
"Now I'm Wicked Lady messenger of the Doom Phantom, master of all time space and matter. Very soon this world will end and there is nothing that any of you can do to stop it!" Then she laughed evilly. Wicked Lady then attacked Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. They both screamed then Serena turned into Neo-Queen Serenity and Darien turned into Neo- King Endymonium. They both convinced Rini that she is loved and she turned back into Rini. Neo- Queen Serenity then she started using her crystal to fight the Doom Phantom, who in fact was Wiseman. We warned Serena that is was dangerous, because she used up some of her energy by healing Rini, but she still fought him anyway. Rini began to cry and the silver crystal in her hands, and she realized that when she touched it in the future it must have entered her body. She then went up to Neo-Queen Serenity and changed into a small princess outfit and they began fighting Wiseman. They combined there crystals powers but it was not enough. I knew they needed me. I focused all my energy to my crystal. My tiara disappeared and the moon symbol glowed brightly on my head. I transformed into Princess Raye of the Moon. The scouts didn't even notice I was missing. My moon symbol glowed so brightly that my hair and eyes were hidden. Serena looked at me teary eyed,  
"Sis you came. But who are you?" 'No not now' I though,  
"Not now Serena, now let's trash this evil creature." I said in a different voice,  
"Doom Phantom," Serena and I said.  
"Go away forever." Rini called out as we forced all our crystal's power together and a bright light shone. When everyone woke up I was back in my sailor uniform and I held Rini in my lap. Darien held Serena,  
"Serena, Serena," she flutter her eyes open,  
"Hi guys." She then remembered Rini, "Rini, where's Rini." She saw her in my lap and smiled, "What about my sister?" Mina was holding the sheer cape from my princess outfit,  
"We're sorry Serena, I guess we don't remember. This is all we have. Serena took the cloth in her hands and held it to her face as she cried softly.  
  
Sad! I know, poor Serena. Sorry if the fight scene was a little rushed, but I didn't have that episode on tape so someone had to explain to me what happened so it's basically a shortened summary version. But as soon as I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter . . . Sisters Reunited (YAY! Raye finally tells Serena!) It's short I warn you, but hey you guys have been waiting for that chapter forever, but the story is not done yet! Okay now the thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Aserene: Wow! Thanks for reviewing and I know you have reviewed before! I love people who  
review more than once! And for that you get one of my freshly baked break and bake  
cookies! YAY for you! Keep reading! And as I said above the next chapter!  
  
Deep Serenity: Thanks, I know, but I just want everyone to be happy, I'm like that. And thanks  
for all the suggestions. I need all the help I can get and I now it is really rushed,  
but like I said earlier, I wrote this in seventh grade. I'm looking back on it now and  
I'm like aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh too much happening at once! I have improved  
since then. At least it's not as bad as it could have been! And YES, please keep  
reading, and constructive criticism is WELCOME! Oooooo, you've removed more  
than once also, you also get a cookie!  
  
L. Gadzia: Yep, I know I was gone for a while, and I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing and keep  
reading!  
  
neptune_kitty: Thanks, and I won't reveal anything to anyone. Also have you read this story  
before? Thanks again! Another multiple reviewer, cookie for you!  
  
moongoddess86: Thank you! And here is more! Also yay, the first member of my mailing list!  
Another multiple reviewer, cookie!  
  
Confusion-Chaos: Thanks a bunch! And here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and keep  
reading!  
  
Hart: Took me a while to figure out what that said! 


	11. Sisters Reunited

YAY!! NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY!!!! RAYE FINALLY TELLS SERENA!!!!! I JUST FEEL LIKE WRITING IN ALL CAPS NOW!!!! Okay the urge has passed. Okay well I know this chapter is really short, but I'm gonna post the next chapter right after I post this one, cause I would feel bad. So yes, also my life is gonna be really hectic by next week and I dunno when it'll pass, but I'll try to post as much as I can. Also if you like this story read some of my others, they're a lot better than this one, so just check them out if you're interested. Well I think that's all so here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sisters Reunited  
  
Serena had been coming to my house everyday and, instead of reading my comic books and eating, she just sits in the prayer room with the sheer cape. I haven's seen her laugh or even smile since the battle against Wiseman. One day I was watching her playing the locket and looking at the cape. I held me pendant to my heart as Damien came up behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and I froze. He turned me around and tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. He smiled at me and said,  
  
"It's alright Raye, I know that we aren't going to be together, but we'll always be friends and I will always care about you." I smiled back noticing that the glimmer in his eyes was still there but it wasn't the same. It was there because he cared for me, his friend. Then he looked at what I was looking at, and then back at me,  
  
"Why don't you give her what she wants, she's suffered enough, don't you think?" I nodded and looked at him. He smiled and left. I put my back to the wall and clenched my pendant to my chest,  
  
"Mother give me strength." I put the pendant in my pocket and approached Serena and sat down across from her,  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes,  
  
"Raye, what's wrong with me? Am I too klutzy, do I eat too much, what? Why won't my sister reveal herself, does she not want to be my sister?" She looked at the ground and softly cried. I looked at her and took a deep breath. I took Serena's hands in mine,  
  
"No Serena, that's probably not it. It's probably that she's having a problem adapting," She looked up at me, "she's had three mothers in her life. And it seems like just yesterday we found about our mothers of the planets and now she knows she has a sister and a mother she never knew about." Serena still had tears running down her face and she looked at the ground again. I took another deep breath and took the locket in my hand and opened the cover and the lullaby began,  
  
"On a moonbeam past the stars hear this song and remember," Serena slowly looked at me singing with tears in her eyes and she began to sing with me, "Soon you'll be home with me once upon a shooting star." My moon symbol glowed as my teary eyes met hers. Her moon symbol glowed also,  
  
"Raye, sis, oh Raye." We hugged as we both transformed into our moon princess forms.  
  
(sniff) so sweet. But happy, yay. So yes the next chapter I will be posting in like two seconds, which will be Moon Children Revealed, I know lame chapter title, but whatever. So yes that's all but I now will thank all my reviewers.  
  
aserene: Well here is the next chapter and I know I didn't have Queen Serenity tell them  
but she won't be in this story any more, from what I can remember. Sorry all  
Queen Serenity fans. But I hope you still will read it also thanks, I  
was worried that people would be like "that fight scene sucked, why  
are you still writing you loser." And multiple reviewers still get  
cookies!  
  
neptune_kitty: Hey no worries about the typos! But thanks a bunch, you're so sweet!  
And who doesn't like being stuck with someone who writes nice reviews,  
I know I love being stuck with them, sometimes I steal them.hehehe.  
What? I didn't say anything, ladeda. Oh yes cookie for multiple reviewer.  
  
solar-sun: Thanks, also I know the first time I posted this on another site people thought  
this was the last chapter, but it's not so stay tuned. Also after this one is done I  
have a sequel so yes, this story goes on and on. And cookie for you! Yay!  
  
redrei: Thanks and I won't tell you the pairings yet cause this story has many more twists  
and turns ahead so stay tuned (I know it sounds like the previews to a soap opera,  
but hey my story is like a soap opera, and I love soap operas, so whatever).  
  
Candy: Thanks for the great review and I e-mailed you back and added you to my Moon  
Sisters mailing list, so you'll get an e-mail each time the story is updated! Keep  
reading and reviewing. 


	12. Moon Children Revealed

Okay, like I promised here is the next chapter, so I said all I needed to say in the last chapter so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Moon Children Revealed  
  
I had persuaded Andrew, Lizzie and Craig to come over to my house, promising Craig that Serena was coming and Lizzie that Damien was coming. We all sat on the floor not saying anything; I looked around praying that the other girls were being as successful in getting the other over. Mina they came in and sat down next to me, she whispered in my ear,  
  
"Lita, Serena, Ken and Darien are gonna be here soon." I smiled and nodded. Andrew looked at us funny,  
  
"Raye what's going on here why'd you ask us to come?" I tried to think of and excuse when Lita came in a shouted,  
  
"We're here!" Everyone sweatdropped. She looked around, blushed, then took a seat next to Mina and Serena sat next to me. We smiled at each other cause only Damien and us knew about my true identity. Ken sat down next to Andrew and they exchanged confused looks. Darien sat down next to Serena and I tried to not make eye contact. Damien was still in my room inspecting the handprints that we had gotten from all of the moon children. Amy and Greg were the next to come in. She and him came in holding hand them he sat next to his best friend Craig and Amy sat next to Darien. Then Damien came in holding the printed out copies of the hand prints Lizzie smiled and blushed, Craig glared at Damien, and Andrew, Ken and Greg all had their mouths hanging open. Andrew pointed at him and looked at Darien,  
  
"He looks just like you! Who is he?" Darien smiled,  
  
"He's my twin brother Damien." Andrew smiled,  
  
"Ohhh," he smiled the looked back at Darien, "You have a brother?!?!?" Everyone smiled and laughed. He took a seat next to Lita and looked over at Lizzie as she gave a timid wave and he smiled and waved back. Andrew and Craig both looked at the blushing giggling Lizzie then gave death glares to Damien. His eyes widened then tried to hide behind Lita. I stood up with Serena and said,  
  
"We'll you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here." Everyone nodded and Serena continued,  
  
"Well we have to tell you some news that may confuse and shock you, but better than tell you lets show you." We motioned for our fellow scouts to stand up along with Darien. Then we each called out our transformation yells and we transformed into our sailor fukas and Darien into his Tuxedo Mask outfit, while everyone else's faces went into shock. Then our transformations ended and we got a look at everyone's expression. Then I continued,  
  
"Well that's not it," Everyone including the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked over as me and Serena exchanged smiles. We then transformed into our Moon Princess outfits. All the scouts looked at me and Mina said,  
  
"Who would've thought that Raye of all people would be Serena's sister?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Serena smiled,  
  
"But still that's not it, finally this is where you come in," She looked over at Luna and Artemis, "Okay do your thing." They both nodded and said,  
  
"Right." The Moon children's eyes widened. Luna did the mind melt to Lizzie while Artemis did the mind melt to the boys. Lizzie remembered her home on the Moon with her father and two brothers, and how one night she was dancing with the man of her dreams, Prince Damien of Earth, when the Moon Kingdom was attacked and she and everyone she knew was killed. She gasped along with the other Moon Children as they came out of their memories. She looked around at everyone then stopped at Serena,  
  
"Princess Serenity?" Serena smiled and nodded. Damien then stood up and said,  
  
"Well now that you all have your memories back I can tell you this," he pulled out and overhead and turned it on with Craig's handprint on it, "Well when I was looking over the handprints that we go from al of the Moon Children I noticed a thin out line of gold around Lord Craig's cells, which indicated that at birth he was chosen to be betrothed to one of the Moon Princesses along with my brother Prince Darien, but when one of the Moon Princesses mysteriously disappeared Craig was no longer betrothed to anyone," The slide projector and smiled, "But now that Raye is found once again that betrothal is back on." Craig and my mouths dropped open as we looked at each other. We said in unison,  
  
"You mean I have to marry him/her?" Damien nodded. Craig and I both looked back at everyone and strained a smile.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOW RAYE/CRAIG?!?!?! WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!! Okay urge to write in all caps passed once again. Well the next chapter is going to skip forward to the Crystal Tokyo time and it's only gonna be four years cause I didn't feel like doing the whole one thousand years thing so yes. And I no longer will ask for a certain number of reviews but the more reviews I get the faster I update (hint hint). So stay tuned for The Beginning of Crystal Tokyo!  
  
PR 


	13. The Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay urge to write in all caps has passed, but I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, but I just had a few things to deal with such as finishing up my last year of high school, getting into college, all the graduation week events, and vacation to places without internet! So yeah. I'm going to apologize now for the pathetic shortness of this, but...oh, this author's note is getting too long, I'll explain at the end! So here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Beginning of Crystal Tokyo  
  
Four years have passed by and Crystal Tokyo has been built and Serena is in rule and I will be as well after tonight. As for the Moon Children they are living in the Palace with all the Inner Scouts and the Princes of Earth. We figured out what families each one belonged to; Greg belongs to the Kennedy family, Andrew, Craig and Lizzie belong to the Marimas family, and Ken belongs to the Monsox family. Tonight I will be presented to the court and will become the other ruler of Crystal Tokyo. I had my moon princess gown with my sheer cape and my hair down as always. I looked in the mirror and tried to see my mother or Serena anywhere in my appearance, but I couldn't. My eyes filled with tears as I laid my head down on my arms. I looked back up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind and I madly searched the drawers for any bobby pins. Serena walked in as I finished my hair,  
  
"Oh Raye, you look lovely, what a neat hairstyle!" I had taken part of my hair and made two odango buns and the pigtails just hung down with the rest of my hair. She came up behind me and rested her face next to mine,  
  
"Amazing, isn't it. We actually look a little like sisters now." We both laughed. Suddenly we heard a trumpet. Serena jumped up, "Oh that's my cue to get ready to introduce you," I stood up and fluffed my hair. She took my hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze, "Good luck."  
  
"You too." I replied as she rushed out the door. I followed and waited for my cue. Serena began to speak,  
  
"Hello respected members of Crystal Tokyo, as you well know four years ago myself and the other princesses began a search for my sister, the other moon princess. Well the search has ended and I wish for her to join me in ruling Crystal Tokyo. I am proud to introduce, my sister, Princess Raye of the Moon." I opened the curtain from where I was standing and stood next to Serena smiling and curtseying to the court's thunderous applause. I saw all the Moon Children and the inner scouts in their princess gowns. I had noticed that Lizzie Marimas and Damien had become very close and Andrew hadn't noticed since he and Lita had been getting "close" as well. Ken and Mina liked each other, but they didn't know that the other liked them as well and neither of them wanted to make the first move. Darien and Craig came up to us and stood by their fiancés. I didn't love Craig and I knew he didn't love me, we were just friends. We were going to get married anyway though and we might learn to love each other. That night I had danced with Craig all night then Darien came up to me,  
  
"May I have this dance," he looked over to Craig, "If you don't mind." Craig smiled,  
  
"Only if you don't mind if I dance with Serena." Darien laughed,  
  
"Not at all." Darien took me into his arms and we spun on the dance floor gracefully. The dance floor was packed but during that dance it seemed that we were the only ones dancing, the only ones in the room, the only ones in the world. I was lost in his midnight blue eyes for the majority of the dance. I was broken out of my trance when Darien smiled softly and pulled me closer as he whispered in my ear,  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer." I whispered back,  
  
"So are you." He leaned closer,  
  
"I still love you." I choked back tears,  
  
"So do I." I became lost in his eyes again and he was lost in mine until our dance ended.  
  
Okay, once again I was to apologize for it being pathetically short, but I'm reworking some of the chapters and adding some more so it's taking some time, but I'm almost done. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done, I'm probably going to finish it tonight, but I don't know. It won't be long though, I promise!  
  
PR 


	14. Wedding Preparations

Okay here is the next chapter, as promised. This one is longer. I'm not done reworking my story yet, but I finished chapter 14 (a chapter I added) and it is SUPER long, I think the longest chapter I have ever written, and the writing style may seem different, because my writing style has changed in five years, so yeah (I just noticed that I do that in like every author's note, but oh well). Also I have an NSYNC song in this chapter so if you don't like NSYNC please don't flame me, I just thought it fit. Um, I think that is about it so here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: (See previous chapters) But an add on is I don't own "This I Promise You," by NSYNC.  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Wedding Preparations  
  
The next morning we started to plan the wedding. Before Serena and I set out to look at bridesmaids gown with Lita, Mina, Amy, Lizzie I had an idea on how I could finally set up Lita and Andrew. I asked Lita and Andrew to meet me outside, but they didn't know the other one was going to be there. When they got to the garden where I asked to met them, I was already there and the first word out of their mouth was,  
  
"Hey what is he/she doing here?" I smiled,  
  
"Well I have something to tell the both of you," I paused as they nodded, "Well Lita I'll tell you first, Andrew likes you." Lita's face spread into a soft smile and Andrew began to freak out,  
  
"RAYE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL!!!" I put a hand up,  
  
"Andrew, Lita likes you too." Andrew calmed down then looked at Lita and smiled,  
  
"You do?" Lita smiled and nodded. I took that as my cue to leave. A few minutes later we went out to go shopping and succeeded in persuading Andrew and Greg to come and give their input. We were going to have separate weddings at the same time, because the church where Serena wanted to get married didn't want to do a double wedding, and the only time I could get at another church was the same time. Go figure, you rule the earth, but no one will let you get married when and how you want. So we each were going to have two bridesmaids and two groomsmen. I got Lita as my maid of honor, Andrew as the best man, Lizzie as another bridesmaid and Greg as the groomsman. Serena got Amy as her maid of honor, Damien as the best man, Mina as a bridesmaid, and Ken as a groomsman. Chad and Grandpa said they were coming and my father was coming to give me away. The dresses that we chose for the bridesmaids were the same style but different colors. Lita and Lizzie's dresses were strapless red dresses with gold trim at the top and a sheer gold cape attached to the back. Mina and Amy's dresses were just like that but theirs' were blue with silver trim and a silver sheer cape. We had already chosen the cakes a few weeks back, but Serena asked if we could all go back and get the free samples again.  
  
When we got home I went to my room and collapsed on my bed from a tiring day of shopping. Guys always tease girls about shopping, but they never realize how tiring it really is. I slept for what seemed like two seconds when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Lita,  
  
"Raye, Raye, Raye wake up." I pushed her hands away and rubbed my eyes as I yawned,  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, what is it?"  
  
"Raye, Darien's practicing a surprise that he has for Serena and we need you to pose as Serena." She said while dragging me down the hall with one hand.  
  
"What?!? Why me? Why not you?" Lita never turned around,  
  
"We need you, because" She paused looking like she was thinking of an answer, "Because you are the closest to Serena's height. Ya that's right" I groaned. We entered a large room where the reception where the party was going to be held. There was a round table and one chair by it. Lita forced me over to the chair by the shoulder and pushed me to sit down. Andrew was in the back and Lita walked back to him and they held each other and Lita rested her head on Andrew's shoulder. They made such a cute couple. I looked up on the stage where we were going to have entertainment and there was Darien sitting on a tall chair with a mike in his hand. He took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I wrote this song for a very special person," he pointed to me, "this is for you." I blushed and Andrew turned on a tape machine in the back. Darien took another deep breath then began the song;  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you  
Are secrets and lies  
  
Darien began to walk down from the stage towards me.  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
He took my hands and made me stand up.  
  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
He slipped one are around my waist and I rested my head on his chest and we began dancing in the old fashioned way.  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I raised my head to look at him and he seemed to be glowing and his eyes held all the love he had inside. This was our dream, that we would be getting married instead of him marrying Serena and me marrying Craig.  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
  
I remembered the scene on the balcony in the past.  
  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
By the look in his eyes I could tell when he said 'this is for you,' he really did mean me, not Serena.  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
I leaned my head on his shoulder and before I closed my eyes I noticed Lita and Andrew grinning at us then at each other the back at us again. They had planned the whole thing silently I said 'Thank you, Thank you.'  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
A few tears came from my closed eyes as I tightened my grip around Darien's neck.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
He rested his head against mine and whispered,  
  
"Raye, you have my heart forever. And that I promise you." He kissed my temple, then wiped the tears from my eyes. He walked passed me and past Andrew and through he swinging doors. I just stood there watching the doors swing back and forth.  
  
Awwwwwww......sadness for them. So you won't see Raye and Darien in the next chapter, but in that chapter you'll get to know Craig, because I highly doubt anyone knows who he is or likes him at all and I want people to like him. He's not bad, it's not his fault that Raye and Darien aren't together and he's a nice guy, I based him off a really good guy friend of mine. But you may still not like him after the next chapter, and you are entitled to your opinion so yes (see I didn't do yeah! I did yes! crickets chirping as everyone stares what?.....okay fine it's basically the same thing, but hey it's a start). Okay please R&R!!  
  
PR 


	15. The Bachelor and The Bachelorette Party

Okay here is the next chapter, only two chapters to go, YAY!! Then the sequel! See my story just keeps going and going and going and going . . . . . . (two hours later) and going and going and going and going and going (mEsTuPgCsCrEaMeR comes up behind PR and smacks her) and going . . . like the Energizer Bunny! Okay, I'm hyper, was up all night, fun times! Okay well here is the next chapter and it will be pretty much from Serena's point of view. There are two songs in this one, one by Ricky Martin and the other by Hilary Duff (cringe). Sorry all HD fans, but I hate her, I really hate her. My guy friend's (who I based Craig off of) girlfriend absolutely LOVES Hilary Duff and he send me the entire soundtrack so I had to share his torture, I didn't know what it was until after it finished downloading from his e-mail. And like I say in the story it is the only decent song on the CD, also I think it fit. I didn't put the lyrics down, but I explain, at what at least I thought, what she was saying in the song. So like I said in the last chapter if you hate the singers please don't flame me. Also I was reading over this and the song by Ricky Martin, seems kind of mean, but in the story it wasn't supposed to sound mean, so just know that! Okay, REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter (with a really lame chapter name)!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, "If You Ever Saw Her," by Ricky Martin, or "Where Did I Go Right," by Hilary Duff. I also don't own "Once Upon a December," from Anastasia, which is the tune I am saying is for the Star Locket.  
  
Moon Sisters  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Bachelor and The Bachelorette Party  
  
That same day Amy, Greg, Mina, Ken, Lizzie, and Damien took Craig and Serena clubbing, a sort of early bachelor and bachelorette party. They arrived at a club and heard a horrible off-key voice singing "There You'll Be," from Pearl Harbor, at the top of their lungs. They made there way to an open table and when the person finally finished they clapped, just to be polite. When she finally passed by Ken leaned over the table and whispered,  
  
"God, was she terrible or what?" Mina whispered back,  
  
"Ya, I think people were clapping because they were so happy that it was over." They all laughed as Mina took the list of karaoke songs from the table and began to look over the songs. Ken leaned over her shoulder to look at the songs then said,  
  
"Hey one of us should go up there and show that girl how it's done." Mina grinned then turned to him and handed him the list,  
  
"There you go Ken, you pick one." His eyes widened,  
  
"I wasn't talking about me!" Everyone pleaded,  
  
"Come on Ken...Please." He looked at all their eyes and then finally Mina's. How could he refuse that face? He sighed,  
  
"Fine." Mina clapped her hands together quietly,  
  
"Yeah!" Lizzie smiled,  
  
"Don't worry about it Ken, Andrew says you have a great voice." He gave a halfway smile. His eyes scanned over the page until he found a song,  
  
"Aha, perfect." He got up from the table and to the karaoke sign up sheet and wrote his name down and the song he was doing. Then sat back down. They had to face many more painful acts. Then, finally, the karaoke person came on the stage in his horrible silver suit with sequined bow tie and said,  
  
"Alright, well now we have Ken Monsox coming up to sing 'If You Ever Saw Her,' by Ricky Martin, alright let's give the man a hand." He sighed as he got up and everyone at his table cheered loudly. He was handed the mike and the music started, it started with him just talking,  
  
"You know what boy! That girl is amazing, she will drive you crazy! Look out!" Then he laughed, he was totally into it and didn't even need to look at the screen with the words when he began to sing,  
  
She's got a look him her eye  
  
That says she knows why  
Just to taste her is never enough  
She gets a thrill outta lovin'  
And watching you suffering  
She says you can look but  
You don't touch  
  
So don't go fooling yourself  
Like so many others  
Who've fallen for only a smile  
But if you're in for the ride  
Hold on tight  
Adios, and kiss your heart goodbye  
  
Oh, and if you ever saw her  
Well, she's every dream girl from  
Monroe to Madonna  
You'll swear she walks on water  
She's so fine  
Oh and if you ever kissed her  
Well, I tell you my friend, you could  
Never resist her  
And if you ever saw her, you'd  
Know why  
  
She holds your heart in you hand  
She'll make you a man  
But she'll play you however she wants  
Just when you think you are winning  
Your head starts a spinning  
You open your eyes and she's gone  
  
So, don't go believe you're the one  
Don't think that this dream is forever  
It's only a game  
But if you are in for the ride  
Hold on tight  
Adios, and kiss your heart goodbye  
  
Oh, and if you ever saw her  
Well, she's every dream girl from  
Monroe to Madonna  
You'll swear she walks on water  
She's so fine  
Oh and if you ever kissed her  
Well, I tell you my friend, you could  
Never resist her  
And if you ever saw her, you'd  
Know why  
  
Know why, you'd know why  
She's and atom bomb and she's waiting  
To blow you away  
Away, you better run for cover and pray  
Adios, and kiss your heart goodbye  
  
Oh, and if you ever saw her  
Well, she's every dream girl from  
Monroe to Madonna  
You'll swear she walks on water  
She's so fine  
Oh, and if you ever kissed her  
Well, I tell you my friend, you could  
Never resist her  
And if you ever saw her, you'd  
Know why.  
  
Then his song ended with his eyes locked with Mina's. Her face had turned several shades of crimson and she tried to hide her red face with her hands while the club roared with applause. He smiled and handed the mike back to the karaoke guy and sat down. Lizzie smiled,  
  
"Ken that was great, you blew those other acts away!" He smiled,  
  
"Thanks Lizzie," he paused as he smirked, "So what are you going to sing?"  
  
"ME?!?!?!" Lizzie shouted. Her face flushed slightly as she laughed shakily, "Actually I was thinking that we should go to the dance club now." Ken shook his head,  
  
"Uh un, I am not going to be the only one who got up in front of a crowd and made a fool of myself." Mina rolled her eyes as, unconsciously, she placed her hand over his,  
  
"You didn't make a fool out of yourself." He smiled warmly at her and she returned it. Then they were sharply pulled back to reality when Lizzie cleared her throat. They both blinked then Mina realized where her hand was. Both of their hands shot off the table as their faces flushed. The rest of the table secretly smiled to each other. Lizzie didn't want to sing, but suddenly she had an idea. A wicked grin formed on her face. Her face then fell into an innocent look as her eyes skimmed over the list.  
  
"Hmmm," she tapped her index finger against her chin, "well, I guess if you are so determined to make someone get up there, I suppose I could," she paused again then smiled, "oh, here's one, "Boys," by Britney Spears." She secretly eyed Damien as he flushed slightly. Craig noticed and he was close to having steam shoot out of his ears. He stood up and shouted,  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SING THAT SONG!!!!" he grabbed his twin's wrist and started dragging her to the door, "We're all going to go to the dance club now!" Ken's started to protest,  
  
"But.." Craig turned on him with flames in his eyes,  
  
"We...are...going...to the dance club...now." Ken nodded with wide eyes. He knew not to argue with Craig when he was in overprotective big brother mode. Ken learned that the hard way with Andrew, Andrew had shouted at his so loud his ears were ringing for days and he was close to Andrew slugging him. The Marimas brothers got violent in issues regarding their baby sister, Lizzie. As Craig continued dragging Lizzie out she turned back to Ken with that smirk on her face, his mouth dropped then he just glared at her as he thought, 'dang, she's getting good at that.'  
  
They all stepped into the club and found Andrew and Lita sitting at a table waiting for them. They went over and joined them. The music pulsated through the floor and a couple of colored strobe lights reflected off the disco ball spreading a small amount of light on the floor. Suddenly a song started playing and Lizzie got a huge smile on her face.  
  
"CRAIG!!!" Everyone at the table was startled by her outburst.  
  
"What?" Craig responded.  
  
"Do you recognize this song?" She said that slowly letting everyone know that he knew what it was and she was expecting a certain reaction. He listened slightly then slowly a smile spread onto his face. Lizzie squealed, "come on let's do the dance!" Craig was shaking his head as Lizzie was slowly but surely pulling him out of his chair. "Aw come on Craig just do it!" Andrew slapped him on the back getting him out of the chair as Lizzie dragged him onto the dance floor. Everyone then recognized the song as "The Time of My Life," from Dirty Dancing. Craig slowly got into it, then when the music picked up they were both totally into it and started doing a dance routine. Everyone looked at Andrew confused. He laughed at all their looks and said,  
  
"In junior high Lizzie was obsessed with the movie Dirty Dancing and she convinced Craig to do the dance number, at the end of the movie, with her for the talent show. He reluctantly agreed, but slowly but surely he totally got into it, we were all shocked at what good dancers they were. They continued to do it at dances and such so they still remember it to this day." Everyone turned their gaze back to the dance floor and recognized some of the moves from the movie. The dance floor was cleared for Lizzie and Craig, everyone wanted to watch. They did pretty much every move, except for the lifts. As if providing commentary Andrew added, "They never did the lifts, because Lizzie was convinced that he would drop her purposely and would find it funny. Even though he wouldn't drop her on purpose, but if he dropped her on accident I can't promise that he wouldn't laugh." Everyone giggled softly. Serena was watching Craig, 'Wow, Craig's such a great dancer, I never would have guessed it.' Her gaze then traveled up to his face. He had a huge grin on his face and she noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. Sure he had had contacts for years, but it was still weird for her to see him without those goofy glasses of his. She then realized that Craig was no longer the geeky looking boy with a silly crush on her. He was a man, a very attractive man, and he seemed to show no interest in her at all, except for friendship. He looked so much like Andrew did around that age and Serena slightly blushed when she remembered what a huge crush she had on Andrew in junior high. Craig had changed a lot and he was going to marry her sister. Her heart sunk slightly then she caught herself, 'What the heck am I thinking, I'm marrying Darien the man of my dreams, the man who I loved in my past life, my soul mate. I am not getting feeling for Craig, I love Darien and only Darien.' Even though over these years she noticed that Darien had become very distant and sad all the time. She would catch him occasionally but he would deny it and force a smile for her. And since he was depressed, she became somewhat depressed, and wasn't her normal bubbly self. Her eyes fell on Craig again, he was full of such fun and life, much like the way she was in junior high, always being positive even when things seemed horrible. She was snapped out of her trance when the song ended and people applauded, Craig and Lizzie did extravagant bows, then made there way back to the table.  
  
"That was great guys!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"It was lucky for us that that song was requested or we never would have seen it," Ken added. Andrew smirked,  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with," everyone looked at him, "Who do you think requested it?" His grin grew. Craig's jaw dropped,  
  
"I can't believe it my own brother turned against me, forcing me to make a fool out of myself." Ken rolled his eyes,  
  
"Join the club." Everyone laughed slightly Craig still shaking his head at Andrew but had a smile on his face. Serena found herself staring at him again, she never found herself playing around with Darien like this.  
  
Craig turned his gaze back to the center of the table and his eyes skimmed by Serena, he paused for a second then looked back at Serena and found her staring at him with this dreamy look in her eyes. 'What's up with her, she's never looked at me like that before?' A small, soft smile spread on her face, he then matched it. She then turned her gaze away. Craig held his gaze a bit longer then turned away. A few more songs played and many different couples danced. Then a song came on that a little girl, in a family with five kids that he babysat for with Lizzie, forced him to listen to the entire CD over and over again. He remembered that song because it was pretty much the only decent song on the entire CD. He looked at Serena and after a while she met his gaze. He motioned to the dance floor and said nonchalantly,  
  
"Wanna dance?" She shrugged,  
  
"Sure." They made their way onto the dance floor and put their arms around each other, and swayed back and forth to the slow song. They weren't standing at arms length from each other, but they weren't hugging each other, it was a nice middle ground. Serena recognized the song that her little brother's little girlfriend used to listen to all the time. It was Hilary Duff's, "Where Did I Go Right?" She listened to the song and it was a girl talking about what a klutz she was and how she messed up all the time, but this guy was always there for her and she didn't get it. She didn't understand that a guy could put up with a girl like her and not be bitter. Also how a klutz like her could get a guy like him. One of the scenarios that she mentioned in the song reminded her of something that happened about six months ago. Craig was invited to a party and he was able to bring a friend and he asked her. She wondered why he didn't ask Raye, but he said he wanted to bring just a friend and not have to answer a thousand questions about their marriage. She understood. Darien was fine with her going so she decided to go. He went early to help set up and she would meet him there. But she got lost and by the time she got there everyone was leaving. She walked through the crowd to the doors of the party depressed that she missed it. She assumed Craig had left and was probably furious with her for not showing up. He probably thought that she ditched him. But when the crowd finally disappeared she looked in front of her and leaning on a wall outside was Craig. He looked up at her and smiled softly.  
  
"I'm glad you made it." She didn't understand how he could not be upset with her, this was a party with his friends, probably the last time to spend with his friends until after the wedding. He had been waiting for her outside all throughout the party. She followed him back to the palace and when they got there she apologized over and over again. He told her, "Don't apologize, I'm just glad that you came and didn't ditch me." She couldn't believe how he could just shrug it off. She pestered him about why, he could just shrug it off like it was nothing, until he one day said, "Because I lo...I care about you, Serena," he paused looking a bit shaken, "you're one of my best friends." She didn't bother him after that. He always continued to be there for her and she always was in shock that he could put up with her. She then noticed that she and Craig were practically hugging each other as they danced. She didn't move as she reflected again, 'that day when I asked him why he could not be mad at me, he changed what he was going to say. He was going to say that he loved me. How could he love me, when he was marrying Raye? I wonder if he still feels that way.' She drew back slightly and met Craig's eyes, in them Serena saw that he still felt that way. He still had that glimmer in his eye he had had since the sixth grade. She saw herself reflecting back in his eyes and noticed a faint glimmer in her own. She snapped out of her trance when the song ended and Craig let her go. She missed his arms around her, 'Snap out of it Serena, you are going to marry Darien! You love Darien! You were just caught up in the moment, nothing more! Craig is your friend, just your friend, also he's marrying your sister for crying out loud!' She sat back down across from Craig. She tried not to make eye contact afraid that the faint glimmer she saw may grow brighter.  
  
They stayed for a few more dances them went back to the castle and immediately went to bed. As Serena was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling she realized that she actually wasn't afraid of seeing the glimmer in her eye grow brighter, she was afraid of what that bright glimmer might mean.  
  
Uh oh, Serena seems to be falling for Craig, but what is she going to do about it? Also was she right, does Craig feel the same way or did she just imagine it? I hope this chapter you feel that you got to know Craig a bit better and at least like him a little (I hope I hope). Also I can't wait for the ending, I like it sooo much better than my old one, it was cheesy and unrealistic, and I know it's a cartoon, but I would like it to seem somewhat realistic. Okay well that's it, so review!!!!  
  
PR 


	16. Wedding Day Blues

Okay, I'm back. College life has been hard getting used to. I'm finally done with midterms and am almost done for this semester, yay! But I decided to update so that my next updation, as a Christmas (Hannukah, Kwanza, etc.) present to you all, I will post the final chapter of Moon Sisters! I should be working on this essay due next week, but whatever I have a week! Also this chapter is the day of the wedding (no the next chapter is not a epilogue) and the brides and grooms see each other and I know that is bad luck, but hey it's Sailor Moon and I say in the Sailor Moon world that myth doesn't exist. I wanted to throw in the beginning to show the everyday lives of the Sailor Scouts and everyone else, when they aren't all formal and stuff. Also thetitle of this chapter sounds like a Sailor Moon episode, does it not? Well I think it does. But anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the song "Make Believe" from the musical Show Boat.

Moon Sisters

Chapter 15

Wedding Day Blues

I awoke one morning, two weeks had passed since Darien sang to me, and I went to my closet and took out my wedding gown. I laid the layers of white satin and lace on my bed along with my flowered veil. Today was the day of my wedding. The rehearsal went well, but when the preacher said I now pronounce you man and wife and when I kissed Craig I didn't feel anything special. It didn't feel like I was glowing, it didn't feel like it was suppose to feel, it didn't feel the way I feel when I'm with... Darien. I sighed and went to breakfast.

Breakfast was the same everyday. Serena pigging out on every dish Lita made. Mina trying not to make eye contact with Ken, Ken trying not to make eye contact with Mina. Amy and Greg talking about theories, Craig and Lizzie arguing. Lita cooking, Andrew distracting Lita from cooking, and Darien and I trying to not go further than minor chatter.

"Soooo...how are you doing?" Darien asked.

"Oh fine, fine...you?" I replied trying not to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Same, same." We both sighed and began to eat.

Mina tried to get into Amy and Greg's conversation.

"Really Greg how can you think that the universe is open, it is definitely closed, there will be another big bang to start the cycle all over again." Amy said. Greg shook his head,

"No, no, Amy the universe goes on forever, there is no evidence to prove that the universe is closed all the evidence points to a open universe." The both looked at Mina.

"What do you think Mina," Amy asked, "I think that the universe is closed and Greg thinks it is open." Mina had a huge sweat drop on her head as she laughed and said,

"Um.. EMC2." Amy and Greg both anime fell. Meanwhile Ken was trying to calm the fight between Crag and Lizzie,

"Guys you know you should really talk this out like adults." They both paid no attention to him. Craig shouted,

"I don't want him hanging around you!" Lizzie gasped,

"How dare you tell me who I can and can't see, I am eighteen years old and I can see Damien if I want to!" Craig fumed,

"I'm older!" Lizzie scoffed,

"By two minutes!" Amy and Greg started getting violent and Mina tried to calm them down while Ken tried to stop Lizzie and Craig from hitting each other. Suddenly at the same time Amy swung her arm back and hit Mina and Lizzie hit Ken. When the two group realized what they did they looked at the two and noticed that since they hit them so hard their heads flew sideways and they were now were in a lip lock. Amy, Greg, and Craig blushed as Lizzie whooped,

"Woo hoo! Go Mina and Ken!" Both Mina and Ken's eyes were wide in shock. Later they used shock as their excuse from not stopping the kiss for a few minutes, but that was only partly true. Everyone then started to laugh, at that time Darien leaned in towards my ear and whispered,

"Meet me by the red rose bush in the garden after breakfast, I have to tell you something" I nodded.

* * *

When I got to the rose bush Darien was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a sound behind me and I saw a dark figure. I turned around and let out a quiet shriek, then I let out a breath,

"Darien, don't do that." He held out a single red rose,

"For you." I took it in my hand and said,

"Darien, it's beautiful, but you shouldn't have." He sighed and said,

"Well what I wanted to tell you is, well actually I wanted to ask you something." I was confused about what he was talking about until he started going down on one knee as he took my left hand and I shook my head again and again as I whispered,

"No, Darien, no, please don't." He hushed me and took a deep breath,

"Raye, I love you with all my heart. I love you more that I ever have or ever will love anyone." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a crescent moon made of diamonds on a silver band, "Raye, will you marry me?" I cried into my hands as I saw those beautiful eyes begging and pleading for me to say yes, but all I could say was,

"I'm sorry Darien, but I can't. I don't want to hurt Serena and Craig. Serena loves you more that life itself. I want her to be happy." He stood up and put the box back in his pocket,

"Well if you won't marry me, may I at least have this dance?" He held out his hand to me. I put my hand in his,

"Sure, but Darien, there's no music." He smiled and said,

"I know, but I want to sing you a song that makes me think about you and me." He held me close and I shut my eyes and he whispered,

_We could make believe I love you_

_Only make believe you love me too_

_Mine as well make believe I love you._

_For to tell the truth I do._

Ahhhh!! I know short chapter, but the next chapter is much longer! So please R&R everyone, I heart you all and am sorry if I kept you all waiting!

PR


	17. The Wedding

Okay, I know I promised to update this around Christmas, but hey you know all the family stuff that goes on and also a relative came in town right after that and we had to have family time with him. Also I was working and also my sister just moved to Montana! So I've been a little booked. So this is the last chapter, I'm so sad! Also there is a sequel in the works, but I was looking back at it and the chapters are really short so I'm going to try to expand them a bit. So it might be a while. Also it's called Ice, Lightning, and Beauty. It's about the other scouts weddings. It will probably be much shorter than this one. So if you would like to be on the mailing list for that one (I'll send you an e-mail when it's updated and such) send an e-mail to and put mailing list in the subject line then let me know that you want to be on the mailing list for Ice, Lightning, and Beauty. Okay enough with that, here is the last chapter, I hope you all like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only own the plot, Damien, and Craig. If you would like to borrow them let me know.

Moon Sisters

Chapter 16

The Wedding

When I got back to my room Lita was in her gown and she grabbed me by the arm and said,

"Where have you been you have to be at the chapel in a few hours and you aren't ready at all." I started to put in my crescent earrings,

"Oh, I was so distracted I totally forgot." Lita put her hands on her hips,

"What could distract you from forgetting your wedding time." I realized I made a goof so I responded by saying,

"Oh, nothing." Lita grinned and came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck,

"Come on tell me." I started to stutter,

"Really it was nothing...nothing at all...just forget it." Lita grinned again,

"Was it Darien?" My mouth dropped open in shock then I whispered,

"How'd you know?" She removed her arms and stood up. She backed away slightly as she smiled bigger and whispered,

"Andrew and I can see it. Don't worry we won't tell." I smiled and started getting ready.

Lita was fluffing up my dress to make it look fuller and as I was putting on my veil I said,

"Lita I never had the chance to tell you that you were right," She stepped back to look at me and I turned to look at her, "Serena and I could almost pass for sisters." (In the episode when Lita was first introduced she said that Raye and Serena must be really good friends if they fought so much, then she said that they could almost pass for sisters) Lita's eyes softened and laughed slightly,

"Yea," she paused, "I don't believe it, my best friend is getting married today. And I'm here, with a boyfriend. Which is a huge shock." She laughed. She hugged me and said,

"I'm going over to the chapel now," She stepped and headed towards the door, she turned around again to me, "You need to be there in half and hour, no later." I nodded and she left. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and smoothed the front of my dress and veil. I sighed and remembered all the times in the past few years that I was with Darien. I remembered when we first kissed, when we had our karate match, when he said goodbye, when we danced at my introduction to Crystal Tokyo, when he sang to me, and when we danced in the garden. I remember when he proposed and I began to cry again. I knew this was my last chance to be with Darien.

I walked over to his room and knocked. He came to the door still trying to tie his tie,

"Raye?" He looked at me in shock. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes,

"Darien." I leaped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him passionately and kicked the door closed with my foot. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up like he did the first time we kissed. He set me on the ground and we parted. I put my head on his chest and he held me. We sat on his bed then laid down. We just laid there holding each other, not wanting this moment to end. I went up close to him and we kissed again, then I looked over at his clock and I began to cry. He turned my face to look him in the eye,

"What's the matter?" I held back my tears and said,

"I have to leave now to become Mrs. Raye Marimas." He held me close and we stood up. He kissed me again,

"Don't cry, be happy. Craig's a great guy, you'll be happy, don't worry." I nodded. He then smiled, "hey, you're lucky that your mascara didn't run." I laughed and wiped my eyes,

"Yeah, thank God for waterproof mascara." We both laughed then he straightened out my veil. Then we both exited his room and departed different ways and didn't look back.

* * *

I arrived at the chapel and there was Lita holding my bouquet. She saw me come in and I saw her let out a sigh of relief. Lizzie was standing behind her with Lita and her bouquets and they both ran up to me. Lita began to fix my dress again along with Lizzie. Lita stood back again and smiled, then she remembered something and gave me my bouquet of white and red roses. I touched the petals of the red roses sadly. Then I saw Greg and Andrew come in. Then I saw my father come in. I heard the organ begin to play the cue for the two little flower girls and ring bearer start going down the aisle. When they got to the middle of the aisle, Lizzie and Greg started walking, then Andrew and Lita went down the aisle. After they were in their positions the organ began to play the wedding march. My father came towards me and smiled. I smiled back as he pulled my top veil over my face. We then started down the aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Serena and Darien were in their positions and she held his hand. The preacher had just gotten to the part where he asked if anyone objected to their marriage she looked over at Darien and noticed his glum expression. He noticed she was looking at him and he forced a smile.

"If anyone objects to these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. There was silence, no one was saying anything. Then as the preacher took a breath to continue a voice said,

"I object." Everyone looked in the direction of voice and realized that it was Serena. Darien was in shock. She took a breath, "I object to us being wed." Darien leaned over to her.

"Serena what are you doing?" he questioned. Serena whispered back,

"Darien, I know that you would never be as happy with me as you would be with Raye." He looked at her shocked; she then smiled, "She's my sister, I can sense these things. And anyway, I would never be as happy with you as I would be with Craig." He smiled and she smiled wider. The preacher cleared his throat,

"Excuse me but could you please continue and please explain why you object to your own marriage." Serena nodded,

"Of course," she paused, "the reason why I object is because I am not in love with the groom," gasps were heard as Serena continued, "and the groom is not in love with me." Everyone was staring in shock at the two of them. Serena cleared her throat, "And if you don't mind, we would appreciate it if you will just say that our wedding is canceled so I can go get my groom and he can get his bride." The preacher who was still in shock shook his head,

"Yes, of course, go." Serena picked up the front of her dress and she and Darien ran down the aisle and out of the church. Mina, Ken, Amy, and Damien ran after them. Darien and Serena ran to the car when he realized that he didn't have the keys. Suddenly the doors unlocked and Darien saw Ken waving them in air then he tossed them to Darien who caught them and jumped in his car. They sped off to the church where Raye and Craig were getting married. The others piled into Ken's car and they sped off after Darien and Serena. The same thought was running through everyone's mind, 'I hope we get there in time.'

* * *

Back at Raye and Craig's wedding...

The preacher started on the vows when no one objected to our wedding,

"Do you, Craig, take Raye to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long you both shall live."

"I do," Craig responded. Then the preacher turned to me,

"Do you, Raye…"

"I object," a voice cut him off. People turned towards the voice and saw Darien standing in the doorway breathing heavily. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. The preacher glared at him,

"We already passed that part, you're too late."

"Oh please," another voice said. Everyone looked at Lizzie who was standing there with one hand on her left hip with all her weight on her right hip. She motioned her bouquet towards Darien, "You just finished that part two minutes ago, let's hear what the man has to say." The preacher sighed then nodded,

"Fine, please tell us why you object to this marriage." Darien walked forward to the middle of the aisle,

"Okay, the reason why I object is because I'm in love with the bride." Gasps and murmuring was heard.

"And what do you have to say about this?" the preacher asked me. My eyes had never left Darien's. I said something softly. "Excuse me, please speak louder," the preacher asked. I spoke somewhat louder and said,

"I'm in love with him too." More gasps were heard, but I didn't pay attention to them, all I saw was Darien standing there and a grin slowly spread onto his face. I couldn't hold back anymore and I ran to him and kissed him passionately. Craig just stared at us with his mouth slightly open then turned away from the picture. His vision had gotten slightly cloudy but he didn't cry. He knew that Darien and I truly loved each other and he was happy that we were together, but he realized that he was now alone. Andrew went up to him and said with his eyes, 'I'm sorry.'

"Wait, wait, I also object," it was a female voice now said. The preacher rolled his eyes slightly and let out a sigh,

"Okay, so what is your reason?" Craig turned around slowly and saw Serena. She quickly walked past Darien and I still locked in our passionate kiss. When she passed us we parted and watched her approach Craig. He was staring at her in a mix of shock and confusion. She met Craig's eyes,

"Sorry I'm late. My veil got caught in the car door." He laughed softly as did some others, including Darien and me. She also slightly laughed at herself, "Amy had to help me get it free." There was a groan heard and the preacher had his left had over his eyes then he pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Please get on with your explanation." Serena nodded then turned to Craig.

"Craig, I've always been a klutz and I rarely ever got anything right, but you always put up with me. You never blamed me for anything and I never understood why. One day you almost let it slip, the real reason. You may have not completed the statement, but I know what you were going to say. You were going to say that the reason why you put up with me and all my quirks is because you loved me." He stared at her in shock as more gasps were heard from the congregation. She had tears in her eyes and she was trying not to cry. She took a shaky breath and continued, "I'm still a klutz and I still rarely get anything right. I mean look at me, I got my veil caught in the car door and by the time I got to object to the wedding it had already been objected to about five minutes beforehand. I didn't burst through the doors objecting to the wedding like they always do in movies and TV shows," she looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Darien got to do that." More laughs were heard then she turned back to Craig who's face still held confusion. She smiled softly, "But, hey, I'm me, that's the way I am and probably will always be. So I'm wondering if you are still willing to put up with me and all my quirks, and if you would be willing to put up with them for the rest of your life. Basically I'm asking if you still love me Craig, because I love you," his eyes widened as gasps and murmuring were heard once again, "and no matter what you say, I want you to know that." She took in another shaky breath and looked at the preacher, "And that's all I have to say." The preacher looked at Craig and said,

"So how do you feel about this?" Serena stared intensely at Craig, as did everyone else in the chapel. Craig was staring at Serena in shock. He looked like he was in a coma or something. She looked at him and said,

"Craig?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Anyone home?" She was getting really worried, "Craig? Earth to…" she was cut off by Craig grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her. Serena relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped them around her waist. Tears were escaping her closed eyes, but they were tears of joy. The preacher sighed and shrugged as he started walking off,

"Okay, whatever, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, even though all of you already decided to do that. Whatever, I quit." Everyone in the congregation clapped as some of us laughed. Darien and I looked at each other and smiled. Darien stroked my right cheek with the back of the fingers of his right hand and said,

"So now I guess we live happily ever after." I looked back at him and shook my head,

"No, we still have so much more to do and way too many things we need to experience. No, we can't live happily ever after," I paused, "At least not right now." Both of our smiles grew. He brought me close again and we kissed. During that kiss I knew that the universe would have to face many more challenges, but at least Darien had me and I had him.

The End

YAY!!!! I love happy endings! I hope you guys like how I made Serena the one who made everything right in the end since she was kind of an inactive main character. So that's it the story is done, but then there are two sequels after this so no worries. Alright so please R&R and let me know how you liked the ending! See you all later. Stay tuned for Ice, Lightning, and Beauty.


End file.
